


'Ckrek!'; Upload!

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Keseharian Rubah Kontrakan [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Inarizaki, Instagram, Lots of Instagram Posts, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Randomness, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life, SunaKita, implied past KawaSemi, slight KawaShira, slight onesided AtsuKita
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Seenggaknya kalau dia mau bikin Tsumu patah hati, kasih ganti rugi supaya telingaku enggak menderita lebih dari ini!Keseharian kuartet Inarizaki dengan setting lokal. Banyak postingan Instagram dan penggunaan media sosial. Suna selalu menyediakan ponsel di tangan. Atsumu... patah hati?





	1. #candlelightdinner with @mirukitas

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:**  
>  \- setting kearifan lokal lagi  
> \- penistaan karakter Atsumu (buat _die-hard_ fansnya Tsumu, lebih aman jangan baca ini; tolong jangan tulis nama saya di DN dulu, utang MC saya masih banyak--)  
>  \- dialog berbahasa non-baku  
> \- mencoba humor, pelarian setelah nulis angst sekian chapter  
> \- Suna mencoba kekinian
> 
> **prompt:** #37 - _There was a power outage and now we have to have dinner by candlelight._  
>  **sc:** http://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> _that being said, enjoy~_  
> 

Suna sedang asyik berbaring di kasurnya, menonton film horor di laptop, saat listrik tiba-tiba padam.

 

Sekarang baru pukul setengah delapan malam. Di luar sedang hujan deras; di dalam kontrakan hanya tersisa dua orang. Si Kembar segera pulang setelah mendapat kabar nenek mereka masuk rumah sakit, sementara orang tua mereka sedang keluar kota. Osamu harus menyeret Atsumu yang menolak untuk meninggalkan ‘Kita-san’-nya sendirian dengan Suna. Percakapan mereka kurang lebih seperti ini:

 

 _“Nenek nge-_ drop _lagi, Tsumu bego. Kita harus pulang.”_

_“Tapi Kita-san—! Kita-san!”_

_Kita-san melambaikan tangan dari pintu gerbang, sementara Osamu mendorong Atsumu masuk ke mobil travel. Suna mengasihani Pak Supir dan penumpang lain yang harus tertunda keberangkatannya karena rengekan Atsumu._

_Tetap saja, Suna tersenyum santai penuh kemenangan._

_Setelah pintu ditutup (Atsumu masih menempelkan wajah ke kaca jendela, banjir air mata), Suna merangkul pundak Kita. Ia melambaikan tangan sambil berkata, “Hati-hati di jalan, kalian berdua. Enggak usah buru-buru pulangnya ya, kita_ fine-fine _aja kok kalau kalian pergi lebih lama~”_

_Bahkan setelah mobil travel melaju, teriakan histeris bercampur tangisan Atsumu—“SUNA BRENGSEEEK!”—masih bisa terdengar dari kejauhan._

 

Itu tadi pagi. Sekarang sudah malam; hanya ada ia dan Kita-san di kontrakan. Gin ada kegiatan organisasi (makrab, kalau Suna tidak salah ingat) dan Ojiro-san masuk kerja, _shift_ malam.

 

Singkat kata, mengabaikan derasnya hujan dan petir yang kala-kala menyambar, kontrakan sepi sunyi.

 

Suna otomatis berjengit saat pintu kamarnya dibuka tanpa pemberitahuan. Untungnya, sebelum Suna refleks melempar bantal ke arah si ‘Penyusup’, yang bersangkutan menyinari wajahnya dengan lampu senter ponsel. “Jangan nonton film horor malam-malam, apalagi pas hujan deras, Suna,” ujar Kita-san, tanpa perubahan ekspresi di wajah. Suna menggunakan bantal yang ada di tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

 

Suna mendengar helaan napas. Kemudian, “Aku udah masak makan malam. Kalau lapar, ayo makan sekarang. Aku juga baru mau makan. Tapi aku enggak bisa nemuin lampu _emergency_ , jadi enggak apa-apa ‘kan, kalau pakai lilin doang? Ponselku tinggal sedikit baterainya, soalnya.”

 

Suna segera menutup laptopnya yang sudah mati, lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Kita yang masih menunggu di pintu. Ponsel miliknya sendiri disiagakan di kantong celana. Sama seperti Kita, ikon baterai di layar ponselnya sudah berwarna merah. Namun bagi Suna, empat belas persen itu _masih_ cukup untuk mengabadikan momen terindah sepanjang hidupnya nanti.

 

 _Candlelight dinner_ dengan sang Gebetan… Mana mau Suna melewatkan kesempatan emas seperti ini.

 

(untuk sekali ini saja, Suna berterima kasih pada PLN karena _timing_ -nya tepat)

 

**.**

**.**

 

Osamu mendengar tangisan meraung-raung.

 

Cepat-cepat ditinggalkannya tumpukan peralatan makan yang masih harus dicuci. Ia berlari menuju sumber suara, yakni kamar sang Nenek, dan membuka pintu dengan perasaan cemas. Osamu baru bersiap akan menelepon rumah sakit ketika melihat Neneknya (yang sudah lumayan sehat, kondisinya tidak seburuk saat mereka sampai sore tadi) menepuk-nepuk kepala Atsumu—yang menangis meraung di pangkuan sang Nenek.

 

Osamu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku jaket, lalu kembali ke dapur untuk lanjut mencuci peralatan makan. Sebodo amat dengan Kakak kembarnya—Osamu sudah punya tebakan kenapa Atsumu bisa sampai tersedu sedan mengenaskan begitu.

 

“Cup cup cup, Atsumu kenapa tiba-tiba nangis begitu?” Osamu mendengar Neneknya bertanya. Atsumu terisak sebentar. Masih dengan berurai air mata (dari suaranya), Osamu mendengar Atsumu menjawab, “G-g-g-gebetan Atsumu direbut orang, Neeek! Atsumu patah hati! Sakit, sakit banget rasanya!” Dan Atsumu lanjut menangis lagi. Neneknya ber- _oooh_ prihatin, masih lanjut menenangkan salah satu cucu kesayangannya.

 

Di dapur, Osamu hanya pasang muka ‘ _I-don’t-even-care-anymore_ ’ sambil membilas sabun di tangan.

 

Ia sudah melihat _posting-_ an Instagram Suna barusan, dan Osamu memutuskan untuk mengabaikan jerit tangis Atsumu yang patah hati—untuk kesekian kalinya. Menyebalkan, ya, tetapi Osamu sudah kebal.

 

Namun tetap saja, Osamu masih akan meneror Suna sampai temannya itu membelikan _headphone_ baru untuknya.

 

_Seenggaknya kalau dia mau bikin Tsumu patah hati, kasih ganti rugi supaya telingaku enggak menderita lebih dari ini!_

 

**.**

**.**

 

Tengah malam, listrik sudah menyala. Kita bisa mengisi baterai ponselnya dan mengecek apa saja yang terlewatkan selama listrik padam tadi. Merasa kurang kerjaan dan belum mengantuk, Kita membuka Instagram—dan langsung disambut _posting-_ an Suna begitu aplikasinya terbuka.

 

Foto itu diambil saat mereka makan malam tadi. Fokusnya adalah Kita yang sedang mematikan ponsel dan makanan yang tersaji di lantai. Ada dua buah lilin yang menjadi sumber pencahayaan mereka saat itu, ditaruh di atas gelas yang dibalik. Di bawah foto itu, tertulis:

 

 **suna.r**    #candlelightdinner bareng @mirukitas. @miyatsumu & @miyasamu, semoga Neneknya cepet sembuh~ #thankyouPLN #timingnyapas #sorrynotsorryTsumu

 

Sudah ada beberapa orang yang menyukai foto itu. Atsumu bahkan sudah memberi komentar, meski hanya _emoji_ menangis histeris dan patah hati saja. Tepat setelah komentar Atsumu, Kita melihat komentar Osamu _(‘@suna.r tanggung jawab. Telingaku enggak kuat dengerin @miyatsumu jerat-jerit nonstop dari tadi. Headphone baruku mana brooo_ ’) dan mendengus keras usai membacanya.

 

Kita memutuskan untuk memberi _like_ , meninggalkan komentar, lalu menutup aplikasi. Kemudian ia berbaring, menarik selimut, dan membiarkan dirinya hanyut ke alam mimpi.

 

Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara orang tersedak. Biasanya Kita akan bangun dan langsung mengecek, tetapi kantuk sudah terlanjur menyelimutinya. Kita juga terlanjur merasa nyaman bergelung di balik selimut; di luar masih hujan dan udara masih dingin, soalnya.

 

Toh, Kita yakin Suna tidak akan apa-apa ditinggal sendiri saja.

 

Dan biasanya, perkiraan Kita hampir selalu tepat sasaran.

 

**.**

**.**

 

Suna sedang menikmati secangkir kopi panas saat komentar Kita muncul di _posting-_ an terbarunya.

 

 **mirukitas** @suna.r ayo kapan-kapan #candlelightdinner berdua lagi

 

Kopi buatannya memang enak. Takaran gula dan susunya tepat, karena itu sering berakhir diminum penghuni kontrakan lain kalau ditinggal begitu saja di ruang terbuka. Namun seenak-enaknya kopi buatan Suna, tersedak kopi panas karena kaget tetaplah tidak enak. Suna harus menyingkirkan ponselnya jauh-jauh agar tidak terkena tumpahan kopinya. Sudah begitu, tumpahan yang kena kaosnya _panas_ , pula. _Bahaya bahaya bahaya—_

 

Cangkir berisi kopi yang tinggal setengah diletakkan di lantai sebelah kasurnya. Mengabaikan kaosnya yang basah dan agak panas, Suna menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan, kepala ditengadahkan.

 

_\--ah, sial._

 

Panas yang menyebar di mukanya lebih terasa daripada panasnya tumpahan kopi di kaos.

 

Niatnya untuk mengerjai Atsumu malah berbalik jadi senjata Kita-san untuk mengerjainya.

 

_Kita-san mengapa._


	2. All is Fair in Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna merasakan Kita perlahan melingkarkan tangan di lehernya, merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan.
> 
> _Suna.exe_ seketika berhenti bekerja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- _foul language_ dimana-mana  
>  \- Senjata makan tuan (?)
> 
> **Prompt:** #67 _I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. xo’_  
>  **sc:** http://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/

Osamu yang memakai kacamata hitam, dua buah _nerf gun_ , dan sepucuk surat menyambut Suna ketika ia baru pulang dari kuliah. Sebelum Suna sempat bertanya, Osamu menyerahkan salah satu _nerf gun_ dan surat itu padanya, tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kemudian, Osamu kembali berdiri menyandar di pagar kontrakan, kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada, bergaya layaknya agen rahasia yang bersiap akan menjalankan misi.

 

Surat itu dari Kita-san (dan Atsumu—mustahil Kita-san bisa sampai punya ide _absurd_ begini). Isinya berbunyi:

 

_Dear Suna & Osamu,_

_Ini senjata kalian. Kami juga punya nerf gun yang sama. Batas wilayahnya dari pintu masuk kontrakan sampai halaman belakang. Waktunya sejak kalian masuk ke dalam sampai jam tiga nanti. Yang kalah atau kabur harus rela jadi pesuruh sebulan._

_Salam,_

_Kita & Atsumu_

 

Suna dan Osamu bertukar pandangan.

 

Sementara Suna mengecek jam berapa sekarang ( _Udah jam setengah tiga, Gusti),_ Osamu memberikan kacamata lain yang sama pada rekan setimnya. Sambil mengangkat kacamatanya, dengan serius Osamu berujar, “Misi mempertahankan harga diri dimulai sekarang, Suna.”

 

Suna menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit siang yang biru dihiasi arakan awan putih.

 

_Ini akibatnya kalau Kita-san ditinggal berdua sama Atsumu selama dua makhluk terwaras sekontrakan pergi._

 

(di tempat mereka masing-masing, Ojiro dan Ginjima bersin-bersin hebat)

 

**.**

 

Mereka langsung dihadang Atsumu begitu memasuki ruang tengah. Tanpa tanggung-tanggung, Atsumu langsung mengincar Suna—balas dendam karena posting-an Instagram waktu itu—seraya berteriak, “ _GO TO HELL_ , _YOU BASTAAARD_!”

 

Osamu pasang badan di depan Suna, membiarkan air dari _nerf gun_ Atsumu mengenai wajahnya, dan balas menembakkan _nerf gun_ tepat ke wajah kembarannya.

 

Mata kiri Suna berkedut. “ _Dafuk_?”-nya bisa diterjemahkan sebagai, “Apa banget ini, baru mulai langsung dua yang gugur?”

 

Osamu menduduki Atsumu yang terbaring tengkurap di lantai, menahan agar kembarannya itu tidak kabur. Atsumu meronta, tentu saja. Namun dengan muka datar _trademark_ -nya, Osamu mengacungkan ibu jari dan menyuruh Suna untuk mencari lawan yang tersisa. “Keberhasilan misi ini bergantung padamu sekarang, wahai rekan seperjuangan.”

 

Suna menyempatkan diri mengambil gambar sebelum lanjut mencari Kita-san.

 

Di belakangnya, Atsumu menjerit frustasi, “Fotonya jangan di- _upload_ ke Instagram, dasar maniak IG!”

 

Suna bersiul-siul, pura-pura tidak mendengarkan. Selagi masih dalam jarak pandang Osamu, ia mengunggah foto tersebut ke Instagram dengan _caption_ :

 

**suna.r**    pulang-pulang disambut #nerfgunwar. Begitu mulai langsung dua tumbang. Wtf? **@miyasamu @miyatsumu @mirukitas** #kesehariandikontrakan

 

Suna memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku jaket, lalu balik badan sebentar untuk membalas acungan jempol Osamu.

 

Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan. Osamu melambaikan tangan.

 

(saat Suna mengecek akunnya lagi tak lama kemudian, Osamu dan Kita-san (juga beberapa orang temannya) sudah memberi like di _posting_ -an barusan)

 

**.**

 

Begitu Suna sampai di lantai dua, ia melihat kelebatan yang bergerak cepat menuju balkon tempat menjemur pakaian. _Nerf gun_ disiagakan, Suna pun menyusul sambil mengendap-endap. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyambutnya setelah sampai di balkon belakang, juga kibaran jemuran aneka warna. Tidak usah disebutkan detilnya seperti apa; pokoknya, aneka warna. Suna menolak mendeskripsikan jemuran yang terdiri dari dalaman teman-teman sekontrakannya dan seprai entah-punya-siapa, terima kasih banyak.

 

Di balik seprai yang berkibar tertiup angin, Suna melihat Kita-san berdiri memunggunginya.

 

Untuk beberapa saat, Suna merasa seperti berada dalam adegan klimaks film action, dimana sang Protagonis akan berhadapan langsung dengan Antagonis yang telah mengganggu hidupnya sejak awal film.

 

(kalau dipikir lagi, situasi Suna saat ini memang persis seperti itu. Hanya saja, Suna tidak keberatan akan gangguan tersebut. Toh, yang diganggu hanya hatinya; Suna bahkan akan dengan senang hati mempersilakan Kita-san untuk mencuri hatinya kalau mau. Kalau mau, lho ya, kalau Kita-san-nya mau…)

 

Suna menyiagakan _nerf gun_ -nya.

 

“Udah terpojok lho, Kita-san. Nyerah aja gimana?” Suara Suna memecah keheningan. Kita menoleh, _nerf gun_ miliknya digenggam tangan kanan, tetapi tidak disiagakan. Malahan, Kita terkesan santai. Seperti mempersilakan Suna untuk mendekatinya—seperti sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menjadi pesuruh selama sebulan ke depan.

 

Kita bersandar pada pagar balkon, pandangan tertuju _bukan_ pada Suna. Angin bertiup, menyapu rambutnya; warna rambut Kita selalu mengingatkan Suna akan hal favoritnya yang kedua (baca: kopi buatannya sendiri).

 

“Cuacanya cerah ya, Suna,” Kita memulai obrolan. Tangan yang tidak membawa _nerf gun_ menahan poni agar tidak menutupi wajahnya karena tiupan angin.

 

Suna masih belum menurunkan kewaspadaannya. “Cocok banget buat njemur pakaian, ‘kan ya.”

 

Kita tersenyum, samar. “Tapi biasanya kalau cerah begini, malamnya hujan deras. Lagi.”

 

“Aaah. Kalaupun mati lampu lagi, kita udah enggak bisa _candlelight dinner_ -an berdua.” Suna memutar bola matanya, berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu. “Si Kembar udah pulang, sih. Gin juga enggak kemana-mana nanti malam. Cuma Ojiro-san aja yang masih masuk malam.”

 

“Iya juga sih…”

 

Suna sudah berada tiga langkah jauhnya dari Kita sekarang. Mereka berhadap-hadapan; Suna dengan _nerf gun_ yang disiagakan, Kita dengan postur rileks _trademark_ -nya.

 

Kita bahkan tidak menoleh sekalipun pada Suna.

 

“Kenapa kamu enggak langsung ‘nembak’ aja, Suna?”

 

Suna berkedip cepat. Beberapa detik kemudian, otaknya selesai memproses maksud kata ‘ _nembak_ ’ barusan. _Bukan ‘nembak’ yang itu, bego,_ Suna berkata pada dirinya sendiri, merasa bodoh karena jantungnya sempat berdebar lebih cepat saat mendengar satu kata itu. _Maksudnya Kita-san nembak pakai_ nerf gun _, bukan nembak yang lain. Fokus, fokus, fokus!_

 

Namun tentu saja, Suna tidak bisa fokus.

 

Mana bisa dia fokus kalau sang Gebetan tengah mengulum senyum yang begitu langka.

 

Kita bahkan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Kedua matanya tertuju sepenuhnya pada sosok Suna yang tercengang, membatu di tempat.

 

Suna merasakan ujung jemari Kita menyentuh pipinya.

 

Suna merasakan Kita perlahan melingkarkan tangan di lehernya, merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

 

_Suna.exe_ seketika berhenti bekerja.

 

_Kita-san meluk aku Kita-san meluk aku Kita-san meluk aku—_

 

“Hei, Suna.”

 

_\--Gusti. Jantungku._

 

“…ya, Kita-san?”

 

Kita membenamkan wajanya ke bahu Suna. Kita-san, Kita Shinsuke, sang Gebetan yang sudah ia perebutkan dengan Atsumu entah sejak kapan, _memeluknya erat dan membenamkan wajah di bahu Suna_.

 

_Nerf gun_ yang Suna bawa jatuh ke lantai.

 

Saat itu juga, Suna merasa punggungnya basah dan mendengar suara jepretan kamera.

 

Tunggu. _Apa_?

 

Ada umpatan frustasi Osamu. Ada pula isakan khas orang patah hati yang terdengar seperti suara Atsumu. Berasal tepat dari belakang, dari ambang pintu antara koridor lantai dua dan balkon, dan _what the heck_ Kita baru saja memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menembakkan air dari _nerf gun_ ke punggungnya—

 

Kita melepas pelukan dengan seulas senyum penuh kemenangan di wajah.

 

_Suna.exe_ yang sempat kembali berfungsi kembali mogok kerja.

 

Sementara Suna membeku di tempat, berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi, Kita menepuk pundaknya dan melenggang pergi. “ _Good luck_ jadi pesuruh selama sebulan ke depan. Kamu enggak langsung nembak begitu lihat aku, sih,” ujar Kita, suaranya makin menjauh di telinga Suna.

 

Suna masih membeku di tempat, belum bisa memproses apa-apa yang  terjadi begitu cepat.

 

(isi pikiran Suna menjadi seperti ini: _loading_ 30%, 40%, 65%, 79%...)

 

Suna merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Kaku bak robot yang baru selesai diprogram ulang, Suna menoleh, mendapati Osamu yang tampak pasrah akan nasib. Ia menempelkan dahinya ke bahu Suna, membenturkan dahinya ke sana berkali-kali, sebelum akhirnya buka suara:

 

“Harusnya kubiarin aja kamu jadi sasarannya si Tsumu, supaya aku yang hadap-hadapan sama Kita-san. Saking syoknya dipeluk gebetan jadi kayak patung begini, astaga…”

 

Suna bahkan tidak sempat meminta maaf pada Osamu. Yang muncul di benaknya hanyalah tulisan merah menyala, ‘ _loading failed_ ’, serta kilas balik ke momen-momen menjelang kekalahan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 

Singkat kata, Suna korslet.

 

**.**

 

**.**

Malamnya, foto Suna dan Osamu yang tengah menjalankan peran sebagai ‘pesuruh sebulan’ beredar di Instagram. Tepatnya, foto Suna yang tengah memunggungi kamera dan mengeringkan peralatan makan dengan serbet bersih. Di sebelahnya, Osamu menutupi muka dengan piring putih (bukan piring transparan) sambil mengacungkan jari tengah ke kamera. _Caption_ yang ditulis Atsumu:

 

**miyatsumu**          Babu anyar kontrakan. Selamat ngebabu sebulan **@suna.r @miyasamu** ((tawa bahagya intensifies)) #kesehariandikontrakan #wearethechampion #nerfgunwar

 

gingingiiin, owaran, dan tigapuluh orang lainnya menyumbangkan _like_ ke foto itu.

 

Di kamarnya, Suna menjedukkan kepala ke dinding berkali-kali. Tanpa melihat ke layar ponsel, jari-jarinya mengetikkan komentar secepat kilat.

 

**suna.r**    **@miyatsumu @mirukitas** bulan depan wajib tanding ulang. **@gingingiiin** ama **@owaran** wajib ikut. **@miyasamu** bro kita bakal menang bulan depan, seriusan.

 

Setelahnya, Suna menutup aplikasi Instagram.

 

Dan lanjut membenturkan kepala berkali-kali ke dinding kamar.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan berakhir dengan Tsumu diomelin Pak RT sama ibu-ibu tetangga. 
> 
> << makhluk ini kelewat enjoy menistakan Tsumu /dibalangbola


	3. All is Fair in Love and War - Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **mirukitas** **@suna.r** nembaknya telat, sih  
>  **owaran** **@suna.r** ‘nembaknya telat’  
>  **gingingiiin** **@suna.r** ‘nembaknya telat’ (2)  
>  **miyatsumu** **@owaran @gingingiiin** UDAHAN BUBAR WOI BUBAAAAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake dari chapter sebelumnya. Warning masih sama, _so beware~_ (?)

** (1) Foto yang Suna Unggah **

Foto Osamu yang memperlihatkan tanda ‘ _peace_ ’ ke kamera dengan wajah datar. Ia duduk bersila di atas Atsumu yang tengkurap, tampak meronta-ronta. Seandainya itu video, mungkin teriakan Atsumu, “BERAT WOI CEPETAN TURUN SAMU GENDUT—“ akan terdengar begitu volume dikeraskan. Sayangnya ini hanya foto, jadinya hanya ekspresi berang komikal Atsumu yang tertangkap sekilas. Di bawah foto itu:

 

Disukai oleh **miyasamu** , **mirukitas** , **gingingiin** dan 47 lainnya

 **suna.r**    pulang-pulang disambut #nerfgunwar. Begitu mulai langsung dua tumbang. Wtf? **@miyasamu @miyatsumu @mirukitas** #kesehariandikontrakan

 

 **miyatsumu**          kmvrts

 **mirukitas**              **@miyatsumu** kita menang tho?

 **miyatsumu**          **@mirukitas** (@ ’w’ @)/  <3

 **miyasamu**            **@miyatsumu** halah pret. -_-

 **miyatsumu**          **@miyasamu** HA. TAKE THAT, LOSER XP

 **mirukitas**              **@suna.r** nembaknya telat, sih

 **owaran**                 **@suna.r** ‘nembaknya telat’

 **gingingiiin**           **@suna.r** ‘nembaknya telat’ (2)

 **miyatsumu**          **@owaran @gingingiiin** UDAHAN BUBAR WOI BUBAAAAR

 **miyasamu**            Ha. Take that, ‘loser’~ **@miyatsumu**

 **miyatsumu**          **@miyasamu** KMVRTS

 **miyasamu**            **@miyatsumu** :ppp

* * *

** (2) Foto yang Osamu Ambil **

Foto itu memperlihatkan balkon lantai dua dan seprai putih milik Osamu yang berkibar (jemuran lainnya tidak tertangkap kamera, tentunya. Kalau sampai ada di foto, bisa-bisa Osamu didemo penghuni kontrakan lainnya). Osamu mengambil fotonya pada momen yang tepat; saat angin bertiup lumayan kencang, tetapi tidak cukup kencang untuk membuat seprainya terbang. Tampak Suna yang membeku dalam pelukan Kita. Matanya membelalak, mulutnya sedikit membuka. Punggungnya basah; _nerf gun_ yang dibawa Kita terarah tepat ke tempat yang basah. Kita menyembunyikan wajahnya. Namun kalau dilihat lebih teliti lagi, siapapun bisa melihat ujung bibirnya yang melengkung ke atas.

 

Disukai oleh **owaran** , **gingingiiin** , **shoyow** , dan 60 lainnya

 **miyasamu**            Kalah #nerfgunwar gara-gara **@suna.r** ngehang wth #whatdidIjustsee #kesehariandikontrakan #asupanbuatfujodanshi #kamisamanande

 

 **shimizukiyoko**   **@yacchantoka**

 **yacchantoka**        AAAAAAAAAAH MAKASIIIIIH *endless screaming intensifies*

 **gingingiiin**           PAJAK OI PAJAK MANA **@suna.r @mirukitas**

 **oyaoya**                  OOOH EMAK RUBAH MAJU DULUAN **@brokuto @alienkawa**

 **brokuto**                 **@oyaoya @mirukitas** HOOOO BOOOOIIIII

 **alienkawa**            **@mirukitas** ME PROUD OF U

 **alienkawa**            **@miyatsumu** U OK THERE BOI WWWWWWWWW

* * *

** (3) Atsumu **

Di kontrakan para rubah, pukul setengah delapan malam. Atsumu, yang tengah mengungsi ke balkon lantai dua untuk mencari sinyal, menggenggam ponselnya kelewat erat.

 

Lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu—

 

 “SAMU BANGKEEE! FOTO YANG ITU NGAPAIN DI- _UPLOAD_ JUGA, KAMPRET!”


	4. Siapa yang Punya?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ki~ta-san siapa yang punya~?”
> 
> _Kapan move on-nya ini anak kalau isi pikirannya masih Kita-san terus?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- random & pendek  
> \- lagi-lagi, penistaan karakter

“Ki~ta-san siapa yang punya~?”

 

Osamu berhenti melangkah. Dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, ia melihat saudara kembarnya sedang mengetik entah apa sambil bernyanyi riang. Suaranya tidak fals, tetapi liriknya itu…

 

“Ki~ta-san siapa yang punya~?”

 

_Kapan_ move on- _nya ini anak kalau isi pikirannya masih Kita-san terus?_

 

(Sepertinya) tertular Suna, Osamu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera membuka aplikasi favorit—Instagram. Direkamnya suara Atsumu yang masih bernyanyi di dalam kamar, telinga tertutupi _headphone_ yang tersambung ke laptop.

 

“Ki~ta-san siapa yang punya~? Yang punya, jelas—“

 

“—Sunaaa!”

 

Osamu buru-buru kabur. Bukan, bukan karena ia tertangkap basah mengunggah diam-diam rekamannya barusan ke _story_ Instagram—ia kabur karena Atsumu segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar kamar, lalu menendang pintu kamar Suna yang tertutup sekuat tenaga. “ENGGAK USAH IKUT-IKUTAN NYANYI, SUNA RESE’!”

 

Di dalam kamarnya sendiri (yang letaknya di sebelah kiri kamar Atsumu; kamar Suna ada di seberang kamar Atsumu), Osamu bisa membayangkan Suna tengah memeletkan lidah.

 

Mengabaikan kegaduhan di luar kamarnya, Osamu menambahkan beberapa kata pada IG _story_ -nya.

 

**.**

**.**

Layar ponselnya memutar apa yang diunggah Osamu ke IG _story_ -nya. Deretan huruf berwarna putih, ‘ _kalau emak-coret-@mirukitas gak di rumah_ ’, ‘menempel’ di sudut kanan atas.

 

Kita mendengus pelan, menonton video itu dengan _earphone_ tersambung.

 

_Siomay di dekat perpustakaan masih jualan ‘kan ya, sampai sekitar jam empat …_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lagunya muncul pas baru mau tidur. Enggak tau kenapa, muncul aja di kepala.
> 
> _Anyway, thanks for reading~_


	5. Gebetan, oh, Gebetan... (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Di-php gaya apa lagi sama gebetanmu, Suna?”
> 
> Suna mengacungkan jari tengah ke Tendou, masih mengunyah cokelat sambil terisak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- chapter pendek  
> \- Suna galau pagi-pagi  
> \- fangirl galak
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Segala macam merek yang disebut di sini (c) Pemilik masing-masing

**(1)**

Bagi mayoritas perempuan yang pernah melihat mereka, si Kembar Miya adalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang indah untuk dipandang dan membuat jantung berdebar tak karuan. Bawaannya ingin berteriak histeris, memanggil mereka agar menoleh barang sekali. Dilirik pun sudah berupa berkah; diberi senyum alamat membuat wajah berseri sepanjang hari. Biasanya sih, Atsumu yang selalu tebar pesona. Osamu, di sisi lain, selalu fokus pada ponselnya. Apa saja yang ia lihat di sana, itu masih jadi pertanyaan besar bagi klub penggemarnya.

 

Osamu tidak bisa lepas dari ponsel kemana-mana itu sudah jadi rahasia umum bagi siapapun yang mengenalnya.

 

Seperti sekarang, misalnya.

 

Di kelas, saat dosen pamit menghadiri acara yang tak bisa ditinggal dan bertitah agar mereka diskusi mandiri, Osamu duduk di barisan tengah. Ia duduk diapit dinding dan Suna. Mereka memperhatikan layar ponsel dengan ekspresi yang kurang lebih sama: bosan, kurang kerjaan, ngantuk berat.

 

Tidak ada diskusi mandiri terjadi di kelas, tentu saja. Ini baru pukul setengah delapan pagi, belum ada nyawa yang benar-benar terkumpul. Kecuali orangnya kelewat rajin, memang niat datang ke kampus, atau seperti para penggemar si Kembar Miya (baca: kelompok yang rela bangun dari subuh hari untuk mempersiapkan diri bertemu diri bertemu keduanya di kampus, meski kemungkinan dilirik dan disapa kurang dari satu persen).

 

Ada bisik-bisik dari barisan belakang.

 

Suna melakukan peregangan, tangan diangkat ke atas dan mata terpejam. Meski demikian, ia tetap pasang telinga. _Kali aja ada topik obrolan seru_ , begitu pikirnya.

 

Sialnya, yang tertangkap telinga di dalam kelas kebanyakan makhluk hawa ini, kurang lebih ya…

 

“Psst! Itu Osamu lagi senggang! Samperin yuk!”

 

“Kalau dicuekin lagi kayak kemarin gimana?”

 

“Ya sapa dong! Maju duluan!”

 

“Kita ‘kan udah nyapa duluan, tapi masih dikacangin sampai sekarang!”

 

“Usaha terus sampai kita di- _notice_!”

 

Suna ingin ikut teman sekelas laki-laki yang lain kabur ke kantin saja rasanya.

 

Namun sialnya, Suna sadar akan bahaya di depan mata. Kalau ia mengajak pergi sobatnya itu, yang ada ia diberi tatapan membunuh sampai esok hari. Merebut pemandangan indah di kampus (yang sebenarnya tak begitu) gersang sama dengan cari mati. Ginjima yang malang pernah merasakannya sekali, pada saat masih jadi mahasiswa baru, dan efeknya— _mengerikan_. Jangan pernah remehkan kekuatan para _fangirl_  yang _desperate_ kekurangan asupan.

 

(tunggu sebentar, yang barusan kenapa jadi curcolan—)

* * *

**(2)**

Suna ingin kabur ke kantin untuk sarapan. Namun di lain pihak, ia juga ogah diomeli Osamu karena meninggalkannya sendirian di kelas penuh fangirl ‘kelaparan’. Jadilah Suna ambil jalan tengah: mengajak Osamu mengobrol agar Suna tidak mati kebosanan.

 

Colekan di bahu sudah cukup membuat Osamu menoleh.

 

Suna menggidikkan kepala ke _smartphone_ di tangan Osamu. “Ngelihatin apa, Bro?”

 

“Kamu basa-basi gitu malah bikin aku merinding, Suna.”

 

“Aku bosen.”

 

“Ke kantin aja apa?”

 

“Pinginnya gitu, sebenarnya.” Suna menunjuk barisan belakang, tanpa keberanian untuk menoleh ke barisan yang ditunjuk. “Tapi kalau aku ngajak kamu ke sana, aku bakal dibantai sama penggemarmu yang kumpul di sana.”

 

Osamu melirik ke deretan di belakang mereka. Lalu ke pintu keluar, yang tidak bisa diakses karena ada kelompok terpisah yang duduk membelakangi pintunya.

 

“…sejak kapan kita terperangkap di sini, Bro?”

 

“Sejak yang lain ninggalin kita ke kantin duluan, enggak mau repot ngajak kamu karena alasan yang sama.”

 

Osamu menghela napas panjang. “Nasib, jadi orang kelewat ganteng…”

 

Suna beranjak dari tempatnya, tas diangkat dan siap diselempangkan. Mukanya kelewat datar saat berujar, “Aku pergi duluan ya, mau melipir ke kamar mandi buat muntah sekalian—“

 

“Suna Bro p _lease_ jangan tinggalin aku sendirian nanti kutraktir sarapan—“

 

Suna duduk lagi. Tas ditaruh di kursi kosong. Osamu masih belum melepaskan cengkeramannya di bagian punggung jumper abu-abu yang Suna pakai. Jitakan santai pun mendarat mulus di kepala si Miya yang lebih muda.

 

Suna merasa seperti dipojokkan sekumpulan harimau dalam sekejap.

 

Keringatnya mengucur deras, padahal AC sudah membuat ruang kelas serasa _freezer_ di kulkas.

 

Sedikit merasa bersalah, Osamu pun menutup aplikasi instagram di ponselnya dan membuka WhatsApp. _Harusnya jam segini mereka udah selesai sarapan…_

 

Mereka yang dimaksud, tentu saja, rombongan yang meninggalkan mereka di kelas berdua, demi mengisi perut dengan menu makanan kantin yang terhitung ramah untuk dompet mahasiswa.

 

Suna menutupi kepalanya dengan _hoodie_ jaketnya. Ekspresinya masih datar, meskipun keringat dinginnya mengucur makin deras. Merasa prihatin, Osamu makin cepat memutar otak. _Gimana caranya supaya bisa keluar tanpa bikin Suna tambah trauma, astaga…_

 

Di tengah keadaan genting seperti itu, bantuan datang dalam bentuk yang tak terduga.

* * *

**(3)**

Mereka mendengar suara kaca jendela diketuk.

 

Dan di sana, di balik jendela di dekat barisan depan mereka, sesosok malaikat—berlaku bagi Osamu seorang—berwujud adik tingkat yang jadi gebetan Miya Osamu sejak lama melambaikan tangannya. Cengiran lima jari terlukis di wajah yang tak sinkron dengan usia. Hinata Shoyo, adik tingkat dari fakultas sebelah, entah kenapa bisa tersasar ke gedung fakultas mereka. Osamu tanpa ragu langsung menghampirinya, peduli amat dengan kursi yang tak sengaja ia tendang agar tak menghalangi jalan.

 

Begitu Osamu menggeser jendela, gelak tawa Hinata langsung terdengar.

 

Osamu boleh saja terlihat _cool_ dan tenang di luar. Namun Suna tahu, jauh di dalam hati, Osamu tengah jingkrak-jingkrak tak karuan saking senangnya.

 

“Kelas pagi, Osamu-san?”

 

“Aah. Iya. Tapi dosennya malah baru bilang enggak bisa datang, pas semua udah kumpul tadi.”

 

Hinata tertawa lagi, kali ini sambil menepuk bahu Osamu. “Ujian hidup itu namanya. Yang sabar ya, Osamu-san!”

 

Bahkan dari tempatnya duduk, Suna bisa melihat arwah Osamu melayang keluar (karena kegirangan). Dan yah—entah bagaimana Osamu bisa tetap terlihat santai dan rileks padahal sudah siap mati bahagia di tempat begitu, Suna masih belum tahu rahasianya.

 

“Shoyo sekarang mau ke mana?”

 

“Oh, ya! Hampir aja lupa!” Hinata meringis, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Sebenernya aku mau ngajak Osamu-san sarapan di kantin. Aku datangnya kepagian, belum sempat sarapan. Tapi kalau Osamu-san lagi sibuk sekarang—“

 

Aah. Nyawa Osamu sudah benar-benar melayang, sejak mendengar ajakan sarapan bersama dari sang Gebetan. Suna tahu Osamu sudah tidak lagi mendengarkan kalimat selanjutnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengatupkan tangan, berdoa agar arwah Osamu yang sudah melayang-layang bisa segera beristirahat dengan tenang di alam sana.

 

“Suna-san juga, udah sarapan belum?”

 

Suna langsung berdiri untuk kedua kali. Kali ini, tasnya sudah diselempangkan di bahu kiri. “Aku belum sarapan. Osamu juga belum. Mau sarapan bareng dimana, Hinata?”

 

Osamu melemparinya tatapan tak rela.

 

Suna menenangkannya. _Cuma numpang nyari jalan keluar aja, Bro. Aku enggak bakal ikut makan sama kalian._

 

Osamu kembali mengenakan topeng santainya.

 

Suna membuat catatan mental untuk menyisakan beban hukuman terbanyak pada Osamu, sepulangnya ke kontrakan nanti.

* * *

**(4)**

Sambil mempersiapkan apa saja yang akan dibawa ke kampus, Kita menjawab panggilan tanpa melihat siapa peneleponnya.

 

“Halo—“

 

“Kita-san, cepetan ke kampus sekarang. Aku mau minjem pundak buat sandaran. Dari tadi udah dikhianati banyak orang, padahal ini baru jam setengah delapan.”

 

Kita membeku sejenak, lalu mengecek nama kontak yang muncul di layar ponselnya.

 

Suara penelepon dan nama kontak sih, sama. Akan tetapi…

 

“Suna, kamu enggak iseng mampir ke kuburan, ‘kan?”

 

“Kalaupun aku ke kuburan, Kita-san, itu buat ziarah ke makam hatiku yang remuk, kecewa gara-gara secara enggak langsung, kamu bilang aku kesambet arwah gentayangan.”

 

Kita memutuskan panggilan.

 

Kemudian, ia lanjut menyiapkan apa saja yang harus dibawa untuk presentasi pukul sepuluh kurang seperempat nanti.

 

**.**

 

(Pada waktu bersamaan, di kantin fakultas Ilmu Sosial…)

 

Suna duduk di tempat kosong antara Kawanishi dan Tendou. Mukanya segelap langit mendung. Nampan berisi sepiring nasi berikut lauk dan segelas es teh diletakkan dengan tak begitu hati-hati di atas meja.

 

Kawanishi menyodorkan sepotong cokelat yang baru dibuka kemasannya.

 

Suna langsung memakan potongan itu—langsung dari tangan Kawanishi—tanpa berkata apa-apa.

 

Sedetik kemudian, ada bulir air mata menggantung di sudut matanya.

 

Tendou, penghuni kampus Barat yang entah kenapa bisa tersasar jauh ke kampus Timur, menepuk-nepuk bahunya simpatik. “Di-php gaya apa lagi sama gebetanmu, Suna?”

 

Suna mengacungkan jari tengah ke Tendou, masih mengunyah cokelat sambil terisak.

 

Tendou geleng-geleng prihatin, belum berhenti menepuk pelan pundak adik tingkatnya yang sedang patah hati. “Pagi-pagi udah di-php gebetan, padahal belum juga sarapan… Malang sekali nasibmu, wahai anak muda.”

 

Suna menelan cokelat, lalu mengacungkan jari tengah lagi dengan tangan satunya.

 

Kawanishi memutuskan untuk tidak ambil bagian dari percakapan abal di dekatnya itu.

 

Sebagai salah satu faktor kenapa Suna bisa jadi semuram itu sepagi ini, Kawanishi merasa lebih baik bungkam daripada jadi sasaran pelampiasan _bad mood_ yang bersangkutan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selanjutnya, masih menistakan duo bro muka datar. 
> 
> (terus kepikiran, sebutan '-san' apa harus diganti 'Kak' atau 'Mas' aja ya www)
> 
>  _Stay tuned,_ pembaca sekalian~


	6. Gebetan, oh, Gebetan... (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bro, itu masih nunjukin _lock screen_ -mu. Fotonya si Chibi yang kamu simpen habis nge- _stalk_ fb-nya semalaman penuh, pula.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- full duo bad mood  
> \- Kenma vs Osamu  
> \- Kawanishi penyuplai asupan cokelat
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- merek-merek yang ada di sini punya pemilik masing-masing  
> 

**(5)**

Saat kedua pesuruh sebulan dadakan di kontrakan bertemu lagi, wajah keduanya sama-sama tertekuk dalam.

 

Mereka duduk di barisan belakang, mengisi dua kursi paling pojok di sudut kelas. Hawa-hawa suram yang menguar dari balik punggung mereka membuat Kawanishi ambil keputusan terbijak: duduk di tempat terpisah, di barisan kedua dari depan, kursinya dekat dengan pintu keluar. Dalam rangka (berusaha) mengabaikan duo dari kontrakan yang entah kenapa bisa _bad mood_ kompakan, ia memasang _headphone_ , menyambungkan kabelnya ke ponsel, lalu menyetel lagu favorit dari _playlist_.

 

Di barisan belakang, dua makhluk yang terpisah hanya selama beberapa jam itu masih memasang muka suram.

 

“Muram kenapa, Bro?” Osamu memulai pembicaraan.

 

“Kita-san.”

 

Osamu langsung paham. Ditepuknya punggung Suna, masih memasang wajah _bad mood_.

 

“Kamu sendiri kenapa muram? Mojok sama si Chibi enggak berlangsung sesuai harapan?” Suna bertanya, tetapi pandangan membunuh diarahkan ke papan tulis di depan kelas.

 

Osamu berhenti menepuk punggungnya. Ia merogoh saku jaket, mengeluarkan ponsel, lalu menunjukkan penyebab _bad mood_ -nya pagi ini.

 

Intensitas hawa-hawa membunuh Suna menurun. Dilihatnya apa yang muncul di layar ponsel Osamu. “Bro, itu masih nunjukin _lock_ _screen_ -mu. Fotonya si Chibi yang kamu simpen habis nge- _stalk_ _facebook_ -nya semalaman penuh, pula.”

 

Di barisan tengah, Kawanishi tersedak cokelat yang ia makan.

* * *

**(6)**

“Oh, maaf.” Osamu menggeser jarinya di layar, membentuk pola huruf L, lalu menunjukkan apa yang seharusnya pada Suna.

 

Suna melihat _posting_ -an Instagram terbaru Hinata dalam _folder_ _screenshot_.

 

Foto itu diunggah dua jam yang lalu, saat Osamu dan Hinata _seharusnya_ sarapan berdua entah dimana. ‘ _Seharusnya_ ’ menjadi kata kunci di sini, karena di foto yang Osamu tunjukkan itu, ada pihak ketiga tak diharapkan yang ikut terpotret kamera.

 

“…kok bisa ada penampakan kucing _gamer_?”

 

Di foto itu, Hinata tersenyum lima jari seperti biasa. Ia yang memegang kamera, memunggungi dua orang lainnya.. Osamu duduk bertopang dagu di sebelah kanannya, senyumnya tampak santai meski sebenarnya dipaksakan. Suna menyadari pandangan Osamu tidak tertuju pada kamera; di dalam foto itu, Osamu tengah melemparkan tatapan menusuk pada Kozume Kenma, yang tersenyum samar dan membentuk tanda _peace_ —atau malah _victory_?—dengan tangan. _Caption_ di bawah foto itu:

 

**shoyow** sarapan bareng **@miyasamu** ama **@applepi**! Sekali-kali ‘nyasar’ ke kantin teknik boleh dong~

 

Usai membaca _caption_ -nya, Suna mengangkat kepala dan kembali menatap Osamu. “Keselmu gara-gara enggak jadi mojok berdua sama si Chibi? Itu aja?”

 

‘ _Itu aja_ ’ terucap, karena Suna tahu yang begini sudah bukan hal aneh untuk Osamu. Tiap kali mereka pergi berdua saja, bisa dipastikan salah satu kenalan Hinata akan berakhir ikut bersama mereka. Entah itu Sugawara dari fakultas Kedokteran yang jauhnya keterlaluan, Akaashi dari fakultas Psikologi yang juga di kampus Barat, atau seperti yang ada di foto barusan—Kozume Kenma dari fakultas Teknik. Tiga nama itu disebut karena paling sering memunculkan diri di saat tak tepat, dan biasanya sih, _disengaja_. Teman-teman Hinata yang lain, seperti Haiba Lev dan Kageyama misalnya, biasanya muncul karena kebetulan saja.

 

(khusus Kageyama, biasanya karena diseret Atsumu yang siap-siap _move on_ (tetapi selalu gagal)) 

* * *

 

**(7)**

Osamu tetap bungkam saat menunjukkan _screenshot_ berikutnya.

 

Foto unggahan di akun Hinata lainnya. Kali ini menunjukkan Hinata, Kozume, Akaashi, dan dua kakak tingkat bromoseksual termahsyur seantero kampus (baca: Bokuto Koutarou dan Kuroo Tetsurou). Dilihat dari latar belakang yang tertangkap kamera, mereka sedang berada di lapangan bola voli—entah yang mana. Tiga dari lima orang di foto itu menjadikan voli sebagai minat sampai mati mereka, dan Suna sudah jarang menyentuh bola voli sejak semester lalu. “Gara-gara ngawasin Atsumu supaya enggak nyuri _start_ ,” begitu kilahnya kalau ditanya. Osamu dengan santai menyebutnya omong kosong belaka.

 

_Caption_ di foto yang ini:

 

**shoyow** Hari Sabtu! Free dari serbuan tugas! Voli bareng **@brokuto @oyaoya @kakaashi @applepi**! UWAAAAAAH!!!

 

Hening sejenak, lalu—“Terus? Apa hubungannya sama yang tadi?”

 

Osamu menunjukkan _screenshot_ lain lagi. Masih dari akun Instagram Hinata. Sedang berada di perpustakaan kampus lantai dua, dilihat dari rak-rak buku referensi yang tertangkap kamera. Lampu-lampu dinyalakan; keadaan di luar jendela sudah gelap. Hinata tampak cemberut, pipi digembungkan dan alis bertautan. Pensil mekanik diselipkan di atas telinga kanannya. Di belakang Hinata, tampak Kozume sedang membaca buku tebal dikelilingi hamparan kertas _binder_ di atas meja. _Caption_ di bawahnya:

 

**shoyow** Judulnya UAS TAKE-HOME, tapi bentuknya mini-paper 5 halaman folio tulis tangan. **@applepi** masih tetap stay cool kayak apel fresh baru dikeluarin dari kulkas hoooow

 

Suna memijat batang hidungnya. Terlalu lama melihat layar ponsel membuat kepalanya pusing. “Jadi, poinmu?”

 

“Poinku itu, Suna.” Osamu mengunci ponselnya lagi. Layarnya menjadi gelap, lalu dimasukkan kembali ke saku jaket. “Nyadar enggak, kalau di _setiap_ postingan Shoyo, si Kucing Gamer itu _selalu_ ada?”

 

_Krik._

 

Suna mulai bisa menebak apa maksud Osamu sekarang. Namun demikian, ia memilih untuk tetap bungkam. Ia diam saja saat Osamu tiba-tiba mencengkeram bahunya erat, mata mereka saling bertemu pandang.

 

Osamu kesal—Suna bisa melihat kekesalan itu jelas di matanya.

 

“Suna. Ingat-ingat lagi hp-nya Shoyo model apa.”

 

“Aku enggak terlalu merhatiin orang yang bukan gebetanku, jadi bisa tolong langsung ke poinnya aja?”

 

Osamu tertunduk lesu. Suna berjengit; cengkeraman di bahunya makin menguat.

 

“Suna. Hp-nya Shoyo itu masih model _flip phone_.”

 

“…model _flip phone_?”

 

“Model. _Flip_. _Phone_.”

 

“Terus kena— _oh_.” Suna seketika paham maksud Osamu. Ia sudah bisa memecahkan teka-teki kenapa Osamu bisa jadi semurung itu sekarang.

 

Ponsel Hinata masih model _flip phone_. Sedangkan untuk mengunggah foto ke Instagram—atau bahkan punya akun Instagram saja—dibutuhkan _smartphone_. Suna menyingkirkan anggapan Hinata bisa mengunggah foto ke Instagram lewat laptop; ia tidak yakin si Chibi itu paham bagaimana caranya.

 

Dan di setiap foto yang ia unggah ke akun Instagram-nya, selalu ada Kozume di sana.

 

Kozume. Yang ponselnya sudah merek apel tergigit.

 

Suna menepuk pundak Osamu, perlahan tetapi pasti.

 

_Ini anak satu sama melasnya kayak kembarannya, ternyata._

 

(di kantin fakultas tetangga, Atsumu bersin-bersin mendadak)

* * *

**(8)**

“Kenapa kamu enggak minta dia ganti hp aja?”

 

“Aku udah minta, Suna.” Osamu benar-benar terlihat merana sekarang. Kedua tangan ditautkan, digunakan untuk menopang dahi berikut poni keperakan. “Aku udah nanya kenapa dia masih pakai _flip phone_ dari jaman kapan, dari awal-awal aku PDKT kayaknya, tapi sampai sekarang dianya enggak juga ganti hp.” Tarikan napas dalam, kemudian dihembuskan perlahan. “Kalau kutanya kenapa, dia bilangnya hp-nya masih bagus, belum perlu diganti.”

 

Suna melihat bayangan seseorang bergerak mendekati mereka. Ketika Suna menoleh, ia mendapati Kawanishi sudah pindah posisi ke kursi di depan Osamu. Cokelat batangan yang tinggal setengah disodorkan pada Osamu; ekspresi Kawanishi sudah tak karuan sekarang. Campuran antara kasihan, bersimpati, dan turut merasa merana.

 

Osamu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu mengambil potongan cokelat yang ditawarkan Kawanishi padanya sambil menggumamkan terima kasih.

 

“Udah coba beliin dia hp buat kado ulang tahun belum?” Kawanishi membantu menyumbangkan ide. Osamu menelan cokelatnya dulu. “Udah dari tahun lalu, Taichi. Tapi dianya nolak, katanya bisa beli sendiri. Terus, daripada aku ngasih kado hp, dia lebih suka kalau ditemenin jalan-jalan tiap ulang tahunnya.”

 

Kawanishi ber-‘ _aww_ ’ pelan. Suna memicingkan mata. “Itu tanda usahamu enggak terlalu sia-sia, ‘kan?”

 

Osamu menutupi wajahnya lagi, kepala ditengadahkan. “Tapi pas pergi jalan-jalan buat ultahnya tahun lalu, dia juga ngajak si Kucing Gamer sama sekuriti lainnya sekalian. Shoyo mengapaaaa—“

 

Kawanishi menawarkan cokelat lagi pada Osamu. Lagi-lagi, tawarannya diterima dengan senang hati.

 

Suna menghela napas pelan. “Nasibmu, Bro. Jatcin sama makhluk enggak peka gitu…”

 

“Suna, _please_. Emangnya Kita-san _selalu_ peka apa?”

 

“Cokelatnya ditelan dulu, Mas.”

 

Osamu menuruti teguran Kawanishi. “Sori, kebawa emosi.”

 

Kawanishi mengangguk paham.

 

Di kursinya, Suna mendesah pasrah. “Daripada ‘enggak selalu peka’, Kita-san lebih ke ‘sering ngasih kode yang bikin salah paham’…”

 

“Kayak waktu kalian kalah _nerf gun war_ itu?” Kawanishi iseng bertanya. Respon berupa erangan frustasi nan galau ria dari kedua temannya didapat lebih cepat daripada tanda tangan dosen untuk KRS.

 

 (saat sedang menaiki tangga menuju kelas di lantai tiga, Kita bersin pelan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> masih ada lanjutannya XDD 
> 
> sila klik next chapter, pembaca sekalian~


	7. Gebetan, oh, Gebetan... (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu menunjuk Suna dengan ekspresi _default_ -nya. “Dia enggak pernah ngehapus _chat_ dari siapapun. Kalaupun habis bersih-bersih _chat_ , semuanya udah di- _back up_ dulu di _google drive_ -nya. Makanya, kecuali bener-bener _desperate_ , makhluk kontrakan enggak ada yang mau curhat ke dia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Suna si Raja Blackmail  
> \- KawaShira, dengan bumbu past!KawaSemi  
> \- untuk kesekian kalinya, Osamu kesambet (di fic saya)

**(9)**

“Taichi, Mas Bro, tolong jangan ingatin kejadian satu itu—“

 

“Sampai bulan depan, topik satu itu topik terlarang buat diobrolin sama kita, oke? Paham?”

 

Kawanishi angkat alis, cengirannya iseng dan menantang. “Emangnya aku rugi apa kalau ngelanggar ‘tabu’ satu itu?”

 

“Kalau kamu ngomongin itu di depan kita berdua—“ Suna terdiam sejenak, mencari bahan blackmail-an tepat untuk si pirang yang lebih tinggi dari mereka. “—kalau kamu ngomongin topik tabu itu di dekat kita, aku bakal bilang ke Shirabu soal _affair_ -mu sama Semi-san pas kita masih maba.”

 

Cengiran di wajah Kawanishi lenyap dalam sekejap.

 

“ _You don’t say_.”

 

Giliran Suna yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. “Aku masih belum hapus _chat_ curhatanmu waktu itu, ngomong-omong.”

 

Osamu menunjuk Suna dengan ekspresi _default_ -nya. “Dia _enggak_ pernah ngehapus _chat_ dari siapapun. Kalaupun habis bersih-bersih _chat_ , semuanya udah di- _back up_ dulu di google drive-nya. Makanya, kecuali bener-bener _desperate_ , makhluk kontrakan enggak ada yang mau curhat ke dia.”

 

Menyadari kesalahan fatal yang terlanjur ia perbuat, Kawanishi membenturkan dahinya ke dinding berkali-kali.

 

Osamu dan Suna bertukar _brofist_ dalam diam.

* * *

**(10)**

“Balik lagi ke topik ‘galauin gebetan’.”

 

Dahi Kawanishi sudah merah sekarang. Suna gemetar menahan tawa, sedangkan Osamu mencomoti Cadburry Kawanishi tanpa ijin.

 

“Jadi si Chibi itu enggak mau dibeliin kado mahal buat ultahnya,” Kawanishi menarik kesimpulan. Sambil mengelus dahi, ia lanjut memberi usul, “Kalau kamu bilang mau patungan sama dia buat beliin hp baru, udah dicoba belum?”

 

Osamu berhenti mengunyah cokelat, matanya melebar. Suna berkedip dua kali.

 

Kawanishi menghabiskan batangan cokelat terakhirnya. Setelah itu, “Da enggak mau sepenuhnya dimanjain sama kamu, ‘kan? Kalau bilang kamu mau patungan sama dia, nyumbang setengah atau berapalah supaya dia bisa beli hp baru, bisa aja Hinata enggak nolak, ‘kan?”

 

Osamu menggebrak meja. Atensinya tertuju penuh pada Kawanishi. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Kawanishi erat sambil menatapnya lurus di mata. “Makasih banyak, Taichi. Idemu jenius. Moga hubunganmu sama Shirabunbun langgeng sepanjang masa, enggak terganggu sama _affair_ masa lalumu waktu masih polos-polosnya—“

 

“Oi oi oi, ucapan makasih macam apa itu?”

 

Osamu melepaskan tangan Kawanishi, lalu ambil langkah panjang ke pintu keluar. Ponsel dikeluarkan, jemari mencari kontak sang Gebetan secepat kilat, lalu ditelepon sambil berjalan keluar kelas. “Halo, Shoyo? Sekarang udah masuk kelas apa masih nunggu dosen?”

 

Kemudian, pintu ditutup. Osamu menelepon Hinata di luar, meninggalkan Kawanishi dan Suna berdua di kelas.

 

“…karena masalahnya Osamu udah rampung, kita harus ngomongin apa sekarang?”

 

Kawanishi mengecek ponselnya sendiri. “Soal kelas yang masih sepi padahal udah lewat lima belas menit aja gimana? Jangan bilang ini pada bolos jamaah?”

 

Suna membentuk pistol dengan jari tangannya. “Kawanishi, Bro, itu dia. Gimana kalau kita ngomongin ketua kelas kampret yang sampai sekarang enggak nyebarin pemberitahuan kalau dosennya lagi keluar kota sejak minggu lalu, padahal pulangnya baru bulan depan?”

 

Dahi Kawanishi tertekuk dalam. Matanya terbelalak dalam kehororan. Dari sekian banyak rentetan umpatan yang terlintas di benaknya, Kawanishi hanya bisa mengelus dada dan berucap kelewat pelan: “Semoga _gacha_ -nya ampas terus-terusan sampai setahun ke depan.”

 

Suna mengamini doa Kawanishi dengan khusyuk dan sepenuh hati.

* * *

**(11)**

Akun Instagram Hinata. _Posting_ -an terbaru menunjukkan swafotonya berdua dengan Osamu; Hinata _nyengir_ lebar, dirangkul Osamu yang tersenyum _lebih lebar_ dari ukuran normalnya. Osamu yang memegang kamera, karena foto diambil dari sudut atas. _Caption_ di bawah foto:

 

 **shoyow** Selfie pertama pakai hp baru! Special thanks buat **@miyasamu** yang udah nemenin milih! Aku padamu, Senpai!

 

Sudah ada beberapa yang meninggalkan _like_ di foto itu. Di antaranya ada **suna.r** , **kwnst1** , **brokuto** , dan **oyaoya**. Di bawahnya lagi, ada yang meninggalkan jejak lain berupa komentar:

 

 **brokuto** OHOHOHOHO AKHIRNYA **@shoyow** PUNYA SMARTPHONE CONGRATS CONGRATS!

 **oyaoya** oya? I smell something fishy here~ *lirik **@miyasamu** * *lirik **@applepi** * :3c

 

Di dapur kontrakan, Osamu karaokean, menyanyikan lagu gembira sambil mencuci piring dan peralatan makan lain tanpa bantuan Suna. Suna merekam tingkah rekan senasib namun tak seperjuangannya itu dari belakang, lalu dimasukkan ke _story_ Instagram dengan tambahan kalimat, ‘ ** _@miyasamu_** _yang galaunya udah bubar sejak siang tadi_.’

 

Atsumu, yang baru pulang dan belum meletakkan tas, menunjuk kembarannya yang tengah bernyanyi riang dengan wajah penuh kengerian.

 

Suna hanya mengangguk maklum.

 

Seakan tak melihat Atsumu yang gemetar ketakutan (lalu lari ke lantai dua sambil berteriak, “KITA-SAN ‘SAMU KESAMBET APAAAN!”), Suna lanjut merekam kebahagiaan Osamu dan memasukkannya ke IG _story_ lagi. Begitu terus, sampai Osamu selesai menunaikan tugasnya sebagai pesuruh sebulan. Suna tak buru-buru menyembunyikan ponselnya saat Osamu balik badan, lalu pergi ke kamar dengan senyum bahagia terlukis di wajah.

 

Toh, Osamu terlalu sibuk dengan musim seminya sekarang.

 

Mau Suna apakan video barusan juga, selama ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan makanan atau sang Yayang sebagai sogokan, Suna yakin Osamu tak akan keberatan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arc 'galauin gebetan' masih. belom. rampung.
> 
> chapter berikutnya kurang lebih omake (?) (owo)/


	8. Gebetan, oh, Gebetan... [omake!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **mirukitas** **@suna.r @miyatsumu @miyasamu** kalau kalian masih mau berisik tengah malam, tidur di luar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- omake chapter  
> \- Kuroo kelewat peka  
> \- Suna masih merana. /pukpuk

**(12)**

Tengah malam, saat mengecek Instagram, swafoto Kuroo dengan Kozume yang mukanya tertekuk kesal langsung menyambut mata Suna. Kuroo _nyengir_ lebar seperti biasa, bahkan terlihat seperti menahan tawa. Berkebalikan dengan Kuroo, Kozume yang dirangkul tampak seperti tak rela akan sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

 

 _Caption_ yang Kuroo tulis:

 

 **oyaoya** mukanya **@applepi** , waktu lihat selfie terbarunya **@shoyow** sama **@miyasamu**. Terlalu presyes untuk dilewatkan~ :3c

 

 **miyatsumu** , **kwnst1** , **brokuto** , dan tigapuluhan orang lainnya meninggalkan _like_ di sana.

 

Komentar di bawahnya antara lain:

 

 **brokuto** OHOHOHO?

 **oyaoya** OHOHOHO **@brokuto**

 **brokuto** OHOHOHOHO!!

 **oyaoya** OHOHOHOHOHO~~!!

 **alienkawa** Ohoho~ angry, jealous kitten detected~

 **applepi** **@iwahajime @alienkawa** masih latihan voli sampai jam 11 malam tadi

 **iwahajime** **@alienkawa** AMPASKAWAAAAAAAAA

 **alienkawa** **@applepi** KENMA-CHAN Y U SO PETTY

 **applepi** :3c

 **oyaoya** NICE KILL **@applepi**! PIE APEL SIAP DIKIRIM BUAT SARAPAN BESOK!

 **alienkawa** **@oyaoya @applepi** KUCING KAMPRET

 

Suna mengintip keluar, tepatnya ke kamar Osamu yang pintunya terbuka.

 

Osamu masih menari tak jelas sambil karaokean, “ _WE_ ~ _ARE THE CHAMPION_ ~”

 

Di kamar sebelahnya, Atsumu menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal, meneriakkan umpatan yang membuat langkah tergesa terdengar dari tangga.

 

Suna buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya lagi sebelum Kita-san sempat melihatnya.

* * *

**(13)**

Keesokan harinya, foto si Kembar yang tengah _seiza_ di hadapan Kita beredar di Instagram. Ada benjol tingkat tiga di masing-masing kepala si Kembar. Kalau ada yang mengamati lebih dekat, ada kipas kertas putih ukuran besar di pangkuan Kita yang duduk bersila. Hanya terlihat sedikit saja, tetapi cukup untuk mengetahui mengapa benjol tingkat tiga bisa muncul di kepala si Kembar.

 

 _Caption_ di bawahnya:

 

 **suna.r** #tengahmalamdikontrakan ft.  **@mirukitas** yang kurang tidur + **@miyasamu @miyatsumu** yang habis ngerusuh #kesehariandikontrakan

 

Disukai oleh **gingingiiin** , **applepi** , **owaran** , dan beberapa puluh orang lainnya.

 

Di bawahnya lagi, ada satu—satu-satunya—komentar:

 

 **mirukitas** **@suna.r @miyatsumu @miyasamu** kalau kalian masih mau berisik tengah malam, tidur di luar.

* * *

**(14)**

Usai membaca satu-satunya komentar di _posting_ -an terbaru Suna, Kawanishi menatap miris yang bersangkutan, kini kembali pundung di pojokan kelas.

 

“Kita-san lagi PMS?”

 

Suna mengacungkan jari tengah. Suaranya sudah seperti geraman saat ia berkata, “Ini semua gara-gara idemu, Kawanishi sialan…”

 

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kawanishi memberikan sebungkus Cadburry yang belum dibuka pada Suna.

 

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Suna menerimanya, merobek bungkusnya dengan barbar, lalu memakan cokelatnya tanpa ada niat menawarkan.

 

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, Hoshiumi Kourai mengabsen nama-nama penghuni kebun binatang.

 

“ _DAFUQ_ , DARI KEMAREN AMPAS TERUS!”

 

Kawanishi dan Suna meliriknya tanpa bersuara.

 

Kemudian, mereka serempak bertukar _brofist_.

 

Setidaknya, doa mereka kemarin sudah terkabulkan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dengan ini, arc 'Gebetan, oh, Gebetan...' sudah rampung uwu
> 
> Berikutnya, Atsumu siap-siap _move on_! (hasil dipertanyakan)


	9. T2 - Tsumu & Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu menghela napas, panjang dan berat. 
> 
> _Ya Tuhan, pingin move on aja kok susahnya banget-bangetan…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Penderitaan Atsumu masih berlanjut, pembaca sekalian (_ _)  
> \- TOBIO Y U SO POLOS 
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- merek-merek yang disebut di sini punya pemilik masing-masing uwu

** (1) Skype, Tobio-kun **

[ _March 21, 20.30_ ]

**tsumutsumu:** Tobio-kun

**tsumutsumu:** ping

**tsumutsumu:** ping ping

**tsumutsumu:** ping ping ping

 

[ _March 22, 05.00_ ]

**KageyamaT:** Miya-san?

**KageyamaT:** knp?

 

[ _09.45_ ]

**tsumutsumu:** ASTAGA TOBIO-KUN

**tsumutsumu:** TIDUR JAM BERAPA KAMU

**tsumutsumu:** BANGUN JAM BERAPA KAMU NAK

 

[ _10.00_ ]

**KageyamaT:** uh, tidur jam 8 mlm

**KageyamaT:** bangunnya jam stgh 5

**KageyamaT:** knp?

 

**tsumutsumu:** BOI

**tsumutsumu:** SO PURE

 

**KageyamaT:** Miya-san knp?

**KageyamaT:** sht?

 

**tsumutsumu:** NO AKU GAK SEHAT

**tsumutsumu:** TOBIO-KUN MA BOI

**tsumutsumu:** SENPAI-MU INI LAGI PATAH HATI

**tsumutsumu:** DI MANA KAMU SKRG

**tsumutsumu:** KUJEMPUT, KUTRAKTIR ES KRIM NTAR

**tsumutsumu:** AKU BUTUH TEMEN CURHAT

 

**KageyamaT:** kampus

**KageyamaT:** kuliah baru sls jam stgh 3

 

**tsumutsumu:** KAGS Y

**tsumutsumu:** oke fine kutunggu di depan jam stgh 3

**tsumutsumu:** habis itu kuculik ke toko es krim deket kampus

**tsumutsumu:** jgn harap kabur

 

**KageyamaT:** g bkln

**KageyamaT:** bye Miya-san, dosen udh msk kls

 

**tsumutsumu:** ;)

* * *

** (2) Instagram, Kemudian **

Swafoto Atsumu dan Kageyama. Lebih didominasi Atsumu, yang merangkul bahu adik kelasnya dengan cengiran lebar. Kageyama memusatkan perhatian pada es krim stroberi ukuran medium yang dibelikan Atsumu untuknya. Mereka duduk di dekat kaca berlogo toko es krim yang dekat dengan kampus, Kageyama di dekat kaca dan Atsumu duduk di pinggir.

 

**miyasamu** , **shoyow** , **owaran** , dan tigapuluh orang lainnya menyukai ini

**miyatsumu**          senpai-kouhai time sama Tobio-kun~ <3 #afterschool #selfie #mytreats

 

**miyasamu**            **@alienkawa** anaknya diculik tuh

**miyatsumu**          **@miyasamu** excuse u, aku gak sembarangan nyulik anak orang thx

**alienkawa**            **@iwahajime** IWA-CHAN SAVE TOBIO-CHAN

**iwahajime**           otw tkp

**miyatsumu**          ahahahaha kita udah pulang kok Pak **@iwahajime**

**miyasamu**            **@iwahajime @alienkawa** Kageyama masih di kontrakan sini

**alienkawa**           **@mirukitas** PLS PANGGILIN PAK RT SEBELUM TOBIO-CHAN TERNODA

**alienkawa**            KALAU GAK GITU AKU YANG DIAMUK **@sweetsuga @sawamuradai**

**miyatsumu**          AKU CUMA BUTUH TEMEN CURHAT KMVRT

**miyatsumu**          TOBIO-KUN MENGAWHY KAMU GAK BIKIN IG JUGA ASDFGHJKL

* * *

**(3) Skype, Emak-Emak Squad**

**shinkita:** @sugawara, @iwajime, Kageyama masih di sini

**shinkita:** dia ok, ada Aran yang ngawasin mereka

 

**sugawara:** thanks infonya!

**sugawara:** no offense, tapi kalau sama Atsumu kok rasanya kayak…

 

**shinkita:** np

**shinkita:** bisa dimengerti

**shinkita:** oh, Kageyama otw pulang sekarang

**shinkita:** Aran yang nganter dia sampai halte

**shinkita:** gpp?

 

**iwajime:** b

 

**shinkita:** b?

 

**iwajime:** maaf, barusan dibajak ampaskawa

**iwajime:** maksudku gpp

**iwajime:** maaf ngerepotin di sana

 

**shinkita:** …

**shinkita:** ok…?

 

**sugawara:** wwww

**sugawara:** maksudnya (-w-)b mungkin?

 

**iwajime:** nah itu

**iwajime:** ampaskawa ngetiknya gak niat

 

**shinkita:** …

**shinkita:** ok kalau gitu…

* * *

** (4) Sebenarnya, Curhatan Atsumu **

“Aku patah hati, Tobio-kun.”

 

“…tapi dadanya Miya-san enggak berdarah?”

 

“Tobio-kun, kok kamu polos banget sih.”

 

**.**

 

“Jadi… Miya-san patah hati karena gebetan berkali-kali direbut orang?”

 

“Hiks. Iya. Tobio-kun, aku sediiih!”

 

“Uh… Aku harus ngapain?”

 

“Aku sebenernya perlu banget pelukan, tapi karena aku tahu aku bakal dibantai kalau meluk kamu, dengerin aja curhatku sambil makan es krim, oke?”

 

Kageyama mengangguk kaku.

 

Mendadak, Atsumu ingin sekali mencubit pipi adik tingkatnya satu ini.

 

**.**

 

Di kontrakan, Atsumu memperlihatkan foto-foto yang dianggapnya membuat hatinya patah pada Kageyama. Sementara Atsumu bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kronologi terambilnya foto-foto itu, Kageyama meng- _scroll_ akun Instagram Atsumu tanpa berkedip. Ojiro, yang sedang senggang dan diberi tanggung jawab mengawasi mereka berdua, mendengarkan dengan terkantuk-kantuk.

 

Setidaknya, sampai Kageyama menyela pembicaraan Atsumu.

 

“Atsumu-san, gimana caranya bikin akun instagram?”

 

“Er, sama kayak akun sosmed lainnya.”

 

“Tapi _gimana_?”

 

Hening menyeruak. Kantuk Ojiro menghilang dalam sekejap. Ekspresinya sama seperti Atsumu, kurang lebih mengatakan, “ _What the heck_?” tanpa suara.

 

Kemudian.

 

“Tobio-kun. Sebelumnya, tolong jawab jujur.” Tarikan napas dalam-dalam, lalu, “Yang bikin akun sosmed-mu _sebenernya_ siapa?”

 

Kageyama diam sejenak. “Kalau FB, dibikinin Hinata—sekalian sama emailnya. Biar mudah dihubungi, katanya waktu itu. Kalau yang Skype, Sugawara-san yang bantu bikin. Iwaizumi-san bantuinnya pas nge-install WhatsApp sama Line, terus…”

 

Atsumu mengangkat tangan, mengisyaratkan Kageyama untuk berhenti berbicara. Kepalanya tertunduk, bahunya bergetar. “Udah cukup, Tobio-kun. Aku udah ngerti, kok, udah ngerti. Siniin hp-mu, kubantu bikin akun Instagram.” Sementara Ojiro menahan tawa di dekat pintu, Atsumu menerima ponsel Kageyama sambil bergumam pelan, “Astaganaga, ini anak kenapa bisa sebegini polosnya…”

 

(di tempat terpisah, Oikawa dan Sugawara bersin dan merinding pada waktu bersamaan)

 

**.**

 

Kageyama menatap akun Instagram yang baru dibuatkan Atsumu dengan mata berkilauan.

 

Atsumu menoleh pada Ojiro, matanya dimelas-melaskan dan tangan dikatupkan. Please _, Aran-kun. Biarin aku ngunyel dia sekali ini aja._

 

Ojiro menggeleng keras. _Emang mau dibantai emak-bapaknya?_

 

_Ya enggak sih, tapi—_

 

_Atsumu, Shinsuke mau kamu kemanain terusan?_

 

Atsumu menghela napas, panjang dan berat.

 

_Ya Tuhan, pingin_ move on _aja kok susahnya banget-bangetan…_


	10. Permen Kesukaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > “Kenapa tiap aku minta permen, selalu dikasihnya milkita?"
> 
> Kita Shinsuke, awal usia duapuluhan, mulai jemu melihat permen susu aneka rasa satu itu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- keambiguan Kita-san  
> \- no offense buat penggemar milkita
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Merek-merek yang disebut di sini (c) pemilik mereknya  
> \- Fanfic ini ditulis demi kepentingan hiburan semata, tanpa ada niat meraup keuntungan materiil apapun maupun menjatuhkan merek tertentu (_ _)

**(1)**

Ketukan tiga kali di pintu.

 

Ojiro menguap lebar, kemudian beranjak dari depan laptop sambil menggaruk perut. _Kalau enggak ada tambahan rusuh gini, biasanya…_

 

“Kenapa, Shinsuke?”

 

Kita Shinsuke berdiri di hadapannya, terlihat sama mengantuknya seperti Ojiro sekarang. Telapak tangan ditadahkan. “Minta permen,” pintanya singkat.

 

Ojiro meninggalkannya sebentar. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan sebungkus besar permen milkita di tangan. Semuanya diberikan pada Kita. Mata setengah terpejam, Ojiro berkata, “Ambil aja semua, aku masih punya banyak permen lain.”

 

Kita mengangguk singkat. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Diperhatikannya bungkusan besar permen milkita itu tanpa berkedip.

 

Lalu, Kita mengarahkan pandangan pada tempat sampah di samping pintu masuk kamarnya.

 

Yang penuh dengan bungkusan permen milkita aneka rasa.

 

Hening.

* * *

**(2)**

Suasana kelas yang membosankan membuatnya mengantuk. Kurang tidur karena si Kembar merusuh semalam memperparah kantuknya. Namun Kita melarang dirinya tidur—jatuh tertidur di kelas itu haram hukumnya bagi seorang Kita Shinsuke.

 

Karena itulah, Kita menepuk pelan punggung sosok yang duduk di depannya.

 

Akaashi Keiji, adik tingkat sekaligus penghuni grup chat ‘ _Emak-Emak Squad_ ’ di Skype, menoleh ke belakang. Akaashi memundurkan kursinya agar bisa mendengar ucapan Kita tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari depan kelas. Kita berbisik lirih, bertanya apakah Akaashi punya permen. Jawabannya anggukan singkat; Akaashi dengan sigap merogoh saku samping tas ranselnya, lalu mengeluarkan segenggam permen milkita aneka rasa.

 

Padahal di saku samping tas Akaashi masih banyak permen yang _bukan_ milkita.

 

Merasa tak enak meminta yang tak ditawarkan, Kita menerima permen-permen itu dari Akaashi sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

 

Meskipun sebenarnya, Kita sudah mulai _eneg_ melihat permen satu ini. 

* * *

**(3)**

Permen milkita rasa cokelat. Permen milkita rasa stroberi. Permen milkita rasa melon. Permen milkita rasa vanilla—

 

“Gin. Ada permen lain?”

 

Ginjima berkedip cepat. Ia merogoh saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan segenggam permen KiSS rasa ceri dan anggur.

 

Kita menunjuk permen KiSS yang baru Ginjima tunjukkan. “Aku ambil yang ini aja.”

 

Mata Ginjima membulat. Dahinya tertekuk dalam. “…enggak yang milkita aja?”

 

“Yang KiSS aja.”

 

“O-oh. Oke. Ini. Silakan.”

 

Kita menerima lima bungkus permen KiSS dari Ginjima dengan senang hati.

 

_Akhirnya, permen selain milkita._

* * *

**(4)**

“Suna, aku mau curhat.”

 

Suna berhenti menulis. Pena hitamnya ditaruh di tengah buku, lalu buku setebal kamus berisi teori-teori antropologi ditutup dengan hati-hati. Ditatapnya sosok Kita yang duduk bersila di sampingnya setenang yang ia bisa.

 

Kita-san. Gebetannya yang hobi membuat pernyataan _misleading_. Baru saja bilang ingin curhat. Pada Suna. Alias Raja _Blackmail_ Kontrakan.

 

Kita-san bahkan tidak sedang menatapnya sekarang. Atensi yang bersangkutan terfokus pada televisi, pada berita sore yang menayangkan kemacetan di ibu kota.

 

Suna menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Curhat apa, Kita-san?”

 

_Jangan curhat soal mantan jangan soal mantan jangan soal mantan jangan soal mantan—_

 

“Akhir-akhir ini, tiap aku minta permen, _selalu_ dikasihnya permen milkita.”

 

Suna mencelos dalam hati. Tanpa sadar, ia mengelus dada, merasa lega karena firasat buruknya tidak terbukti. “Memangnya kenapa, Kita-san?”

 

Untuk sekali ini, Suna melihat mata ambar Kita disipitkan. Karena ketidaksukaan.

 

Yang jarang dimunculkan oleh Kita-san, kecuali kalau ada yang sudah melampaui batas.

 

Suna harus mengucek mata untuk memastikan ia tidak salah lihat.

 

“Kenapa tiap aku minta permen, selalu dikasihnya _milkita_? Padahal aku enggak suka permen susu. Rasanya kayak—kayak tinggiku lagi diejek? Aku disuruh minum susu, supaya tinggiku nambah? Hei, Suna. Memangnya 175 cm itu pendek, ya? Suna? Hei, kenapa kamu malah ketawa? Suna?”

 

Suna memeluk lututnya erat. Wajahnya disembunyikan dari pandangan Kita yang kebingungan. Tubuhnya gemetaran, menahan tawa karena ‘curhatan’ Kita barusan.

 

(mari _break_ sejenak sampai Suna bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi…)

 

* * *

**(5)**

Lima menit berselang, Suna sudah bisa berhenti menahan tawa.

 

Kita tampak sedikit tersinggung, tetapi memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apa-apa.

 

“Jadi. Kita-san ngerasa diejek, tiap ada yang ngasih permen milkita.”

 

Anggukan sekali.

 

“Kita-san juga eneg dikasih permen milkita terus.”

 

Anggukan lagi.

 

“Dan Kita-san bingung, kenapa orang-orang selalu ngasih permen milkita tiap Kita-san minta ke mereka.”

 

Anggukan tiga kali penuh semangat.

 

Suna batuk-batuk sebentar. “Kita-san, aku boleh nanya dulu?”

 

Anggukan sekal lagi.

 

“Oke.” Batuk-batuk lagi. Harusnya Suna izin ke dapur dulu untuk minum, tetapi ah. “Kita-san, waktu bikin akun Instagram, yang milih _username_ -nya Kita-san sendiri atau orang lain?”

 

Sunyi untuk beberapa saat. Kita tampak mengingat-ingat. “…awal-awal bikin sih, mantan pacarku yang milihin namanya. Katanya ‘lucu aja’, tapi sampai sekarang aku enggak paham lucunya dimana...”

 

_Jleb_.

 

_Akhirnya malah ngomongin mantan_. Suna merasa salah sudah bertanya.

 

Sambil menahan pedih di hati, Suna lanjut ‘menginterogasi’. “Kita-san nyadar enggak, kalau disebut sama orang cadel atau anak-anak, _username_ -nya Kita-san jadinya apa?”

 

Sunyi lagi.

 

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Kita sudah ada di tangan. Aplikasi Instagram dibuka, langsung memilih menu _setting_. _Tap tap tap tap_ cepat kemudian, Kita tampak lega dan mengembalikan ponsel itu ke tempat sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum tipis seraya berkata, “Makasih, Suna. Akhirnya aku _ingat_ buat ganti _username_ Instagram. Dari dulu udah mau kuganti, tapi lupa-lupa terus…”

 

Dalam hati, Suna ber-‘ _yes yes yes_ ’ ria sambil berteriak heboh tak karuan.

 

Di luar, Suna hanya mengangguk kalem dan kembali membuka buku bacaannya. “Sama-sama, Kita-san. Udah diganti jadi apa, sekarang?”

 

Jeda singkat.

 

“Kisshinsuke. _Double_ S.”

 

Suna Rintarou, duapuluh tahun, merasa dirinya akan tewas di tempat.

 

Semua gara-gara sang Gebetan dan keambiguannya.

* * *

**(6)**

Unggahan terbaru di akun Instagram Kita setelah setengah tahun lamanya. Berupa foto sebungkus permen KiSS rasa ceri di atas meja, bagian belakang diperlihatkan. Kalimat, ‘ _Go for it_!’ dalam huruf balok warna merah menjadi fokus kamera. Di bawahnya:

 

Disukai oleh **alienkawa** , **oyaoya** , **owaran** , dan 47 orang lainnya

**kisshinsuke**      I dare you **@suna.r**

 

**alienkawa**      EH YHA SEBUT MEREK

**owaran**    **@alienkawa** kapan **@kisshinsuke** g sebut merek www

**oyaoya**      **@kisshinsuke** OHOHOHO INI NAMA BARUNYA KOK AMBIGAY SANGAT YAK :3c

**owaran**    **@oyaoya @alienkawa** kalau yg ginian masih bikin kalian kaget, ketahuan g begitu kenal **@kisshinsuke** (-w-)~

**oyaoya     @owaran** TELL US MOAAAR

**alienkawa     @owaran** MOAR MOAR MOAR

* * *

**(7)**

Shirabu menendang pelan kaki Suna di bawah meja. Meski demikian, pandangannya masih tertuju ke layar ponsel, yang menampilkan _posting_ -an terbaru seorang Kita Shinsuke. “Oi, rubah kasmaran. Di- _mention_ sama orangnya langsung, tuh.”

 

Suna masih sibuk menutupi wajah dengan buku sejarah teori setebal kamusnya.

 

Shirabu menendang kaki Suna lagi. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya, tetapi tidak terlalu keras untuk membuat kegaduhan di perpustakaan.

 

Suna tak bergeming.

 

Tendangan sekali lagi.

 

Suna tetap tak bergeming.

 

Shirabu mendengus kasar. “Osamu, temenmu koma kayaknya. Enggak ada reaksi samsek habis kutendang tiga kali.”

 

Osamu mengangkat sedikit buku tebal yang Suna gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Inspeksinya berlangsung singkat. Osamu mengangguk sekali, mengembalikan buku itu ke posisinya semula, lalu menyampaikan hasil temuannya pada si pelapor kasus: “CPU-nya nge- _hang_ gara-gara enggak kuat lihat _username_ barunya Kita-san. Biarin aja dulu. Kalau tambah parah, baru minta servis sama yang berwenang.”

 

Shirabu ber-oh singkat tak berminat.

 

Sebaliknya, Kawanishi malah menyeringai iseng kurang kerjaan. Lembar jawaban UAS berisi abstrak laporan penelitiannya diabaikan, fokusnya tertuju pada Suna yang masih terkapar dengan muka merah di balik buku tebal. “’Pihak yang berwenang’? Serius? Siapa, tuh?”

 

Osamu ikut menyeringai, meskipun tak selebar Kawanishi. “Siapa lagi kalau bukan gebetannya tersayang—“

 

Tabokan buku setebal sepuluh sentimeter pun mendarat tanpa halangan di bahu Osamu.

 

Dari Suna, yang kini menutupi bagian atas wajah dengan satu tangan saja.

 

Shirabu bergerak cepat mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera ponselnya.

* * *

**(8)**

Foto Suna yang wajahnya merah padam, kepala dibaringkan di atas sandaran kursi perpustakaan. Bagian atas wajahnya ditutupi satu tangan. Bahu Osamu ikut tertangkap kamera, begitu pula setengah pulpen merah milik Kawanishi. Dikirimkan lewat pesan WhatsApp ke kontak Kita, yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa ada di ponsel Shirabu. 

 

Tidak ada keterangan apa-apa di bawahnya.

 

**.**

 

_Set picture as wallpaper?_

 

**.**

 

[ _**yes**_ ]    [ _no_ ]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHUK KODE KERAS UHUK
> 
> GO FOR IT SUNAAAA 
> 
> *terus Atsumu mutung seharian*


	11. (Beneran) Kode Keras (Ternyata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Enggak usah, makasih. Bakal kucoba dulu nanti. Doain aja semoga sukses…” Satu suapan nasi. Dikunyah sampai halus, baru kemudian ditelan. “…doa orang tertindas biasanya manjur, sih.”
> 
> “Berarti kalau aku doain kamu gagal jadian sama Kita-san bakal manjur juga ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Tsumu, nak, tabah banget kamu euy--  
> \- 1/3  
> \- kinda mellow chapter?

“Cepetan jadian sana.”

 

Terucap dengan wajah tertekuk, ekspresi tak enak dilihat, dan nada bicara penuh dendam. Sedotan merah muda tak berdosa pun jadi korban, digigit dengan tak berperikepipetannya oleh sosok yang belum sukses _move on_ sampai sekarang.

 

“Mustahil aku bisa nembak duluan…”

 

Terucap dengan suara lirih, nadanya pesimis. Wajah disembunyikan di balik telapak tangan, siku diistirahatkan di atas meja kantin. Berbeda dengan piring Atsumu yang tinggal minyak, piring Suna masih berisi nasi (sudah termakan setengah) dan lauk (telur mata sapi yang tinggal kuningnya saja).

 

Atsumu berdecak kesal. “Udah dikode keras gitu, mau nunggu apa lagi emangnya? Nunggu Kita-san kurebut dulu baru inisiatif nembak?”

 

Suna akhirnya mengangkat kepala, raut wajahnya sedatar dinding tempat Atsumu bersandar. “Ngomong kayak yakin kalau Kita-san bakal _notice_.”

 

“Ya kali aja dia berubah pikiran.”

 

“Hil yang mustahal, Atsumu.”

 

Atsumu memutar bola mata. Es teh yang tinggal seperempat gelas diaduk barbar. “Terus mau gimana, hah? Ngehindar terus dari Kita-san? Udah empat hari kalian diam-diaman, hoi!”

 

Suna mengerang, lalu menutupi wajahnya lagi dengan kedua telapak tangan.

 

Atsumu tidak salah. Sangat tepat sasaran, malahan. Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak Kita-san mengganti _username_ Instagram-nya dan mengunggah foto kelewat ambigu satu itu. Teman-temannya menyebut ‘kode keras’, tetapi Suna lebih menganggapnya sebagai ‘keambiguan Kita-san yang biasa’. Bukan kali ini saja Kita-san bertindak kontroversial, soalnya. Ingat-ingat lagi apa penyebab kalahnya tim OsaSuna (bukan tim sepak bola) saat _nerf gun war_ awal bulan kemarin…

 

“Apa perlu kucariin pihak ketiga biar kamunya gerak cepat?” masih terucap dengan penuh kejengkelan. Sekali lagi, sedotan pun menjadi korban.

 

Suna menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu dihembuskan perlahan. Sendok yang dibiarkan tergeletak di atas piring kembali disentuh. “Enggak usah, makasih. Bakal kucoba dulu nanti. Doain aja semoga sukses…” Satu suapan nasi. Dikunyah sampai halus, baru kemudian ditelan. “…doa orang tertindas biasanya manjur, sih.”

 

“Berarti kalau aku doain kamu gagal jadian sama Kita-san bakal manjur juga ya.”

 

Suna menatap Atsumu datar. Mulut berhenti mengunyah.

 

Atsumu mendengus. “Canda doang, Suna. Canda doang.”

 

Suna pun lanjut mengunyah makanan di mulut.

 

Es teh di gelas Atsumu sudah habis. Tidak ada yang tersisa di sana—esnya sudah dimakan oleh si pirang. Suna refleks mengelus pipi, merasa ngilu sendiri saat melihat Atsumu mengunyah es dengan santainya.  Selesai mengunyah es, Atsumu beranjak dari tempatnya. “Aku udah harus masuk kelas sekarang. Daah, Suna. Bayarin punyaku sekalian, ya! _Fee_ curhatan barusan!”

 

Suna berhenti mengunyah lagi. Mata kirinya berkedut, mengikuti punggung Atsumu yang melangkah keluar kantin dengan riang. Lalu pandangannya teralih pada piring kosong yang Atsumu tinggalkan, juga gelas yang menunggui Suna selesai makan tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Ditelannya terlebih dulu nasi dan telur di mulut, kemudian—

 

“… _semprul_.”

 

.

 

**Suna**

 

_Hari ini_

 

Aku dipalak Atsumu     [10.30]

[foto dua piring berminyak dan sebuah gelas standar kantin]     [10.34]

Fee curhat katanya    [10.35]

Wtf (-_-)     [10.35]

 

Emang kalian habis ngapain? [11.15]

Curhat apaan emangnya? [11.15]

 

[ _pesan ini telah dihapus_ ]     [12.17]

Maaf Kita-san     [12.18]

aku salah kirim      [12.18]

 Anggap aja Atsumu lagi kumat lol    [12.18]

 

**.**

 

Kita memperhatikan layar ponselnya tanpa berkedip.

 

Suna tidak memakai _emoticon_. Suna mengetik ‘ _lol_ ’, bukannya memakai _emoticon_ seperti biasa. Tiga pesan terakhir dihapus segera setelah terkirim, bahkan sebelum Kita sempat melihat apa isinya.

 

_Mencurigakan._

 

Kita kembali ke tampilan depan WhatsApp, lalu mengetikkan pesan baru pada si pirang yang namanya disebut dalam chat Suna.

 

**.**

 

**Atsumu**

_Hari ini_

 

Atsumu? [12.30]

[ _screenshot chat_ dari Suna] [12.32]

 

Hadiiir (>w<)/ [12.32]

Oh itu www [12.32]

Biasa, curhatan biasa~ [12.33]

[ _pesan audio_ ] [12.35]

 

**.**

 

_“Yuhuu, Kita-san~ Atsumu si Mak Comblang siap-siap_ move on _di sini~ Soal curhatan Suna itu—“_ Atsumu tertawa. Tawanya bebas, benar-benar tertawa geli, tanpa ada nada dipaksakan. Kita menghela napas lega tanpa sadar. _“—dia curhat ke aku, kalau dia enggak berani nembak Kita-san duluan! Bwahaha, kebanyakan makan kerupuk dia. Terus terus terus! Dia juga enggak yakin Kita-san beneran ngode keras atau sekedar candaan doang. Hedeeh, dia tuh ya…”_

 

Kita membayangkan Atsumu geleng-geleng kepala. Bibirnya melengkung, membentuk senyuman.

 

_“Aku nawarin diri buat nyariin orang ketiga, supaya dia bisa gerak langsung. Tapi dia nolak, katanya mau nyoba sendiri. Minta didoain pula, pakai bilang doa orang teraniaya biasanya manjur… Kalau kudoain kalian gagal jadian, terus Kita-san_ ending _-nya naksir aku, bakal manjur enggak ya?”_

 

Akaashi yang duduk di depannya menoleh cepat saat mendengar Kita tersedak. Kita menolak halus tawaran air minum dari adik tingkatnya, lalu kembali fokus mendengarkan pesan suara dari Atsumu.

 

_“Sakit hati juga sih, kalah saing sama temen sendiri. Temen sekelas tiga tahun di SMA, pula. Bzzzt. Kampret ah, si Suna. Dapet rejeki enggak cepet-cepet diambil. Masa’ harus bikin drama dulu baru mau nembak._ Anyway _, Kita-san! Enggak usah khawatir sama aku._ Woles _aja kalau ketemu habis kalian jadian nanti, oke? Kalau bisa, tolong sekalian kirimin aku fotonya Suna yang malu-maluin. Aku mau balas dendam dikiiit aja ke dia.”_ Kekehan kelam penuh dendam masa lampau terdengar, meski durasinya hanya sebentar.

 

_“Jadiii, Ki-ta-san! Cepetan jadian sama Suna, sana! Jangan lupa ngasih PJ! Udah lama banget lho, kita enggak nyate di kontrakan.”_ Atsumu kembali tertawa lepas. Bebas, seolah-olah beban berat sudah terangkat dari pundaknya. _“Ah, dosennya udah mau masuk kelas. Udahan dulu, Kita-san! Sampai ketemu di kontrakan! Daaah, ngodenya lebih keras lagi yak, biar si Suna cepetan nembak! Dadaaah!”_

 

Dan pesan suara pun berakhir.

 

Kita berdiri, melangkah keluar dengan _earphone_ masih terpasang. Dosennya baru saja keluar, jadi sampai kira-kira setengah jam lagi, ia punya waktu untuk istirahat. Ia pergi ke tempat yang lumayan sepi, tidak begitu sering dilewati penghuni kampus lain. Kita berdiri bersandar pada pilar, menekan ikon untuk merekam pesan suara, dan membuka mulutnya.

* * *

 

Saat Suna memasuki ruang tengah kontrakan, ia disambut dengan pemandangan yang membuatnya memicingkan mata.

 

Kita-san. Duduk bersila di dekat tangga ke lantai dua. Matanya terpejam, sekali ini ia terlihat rileks. Di sebelah Kita-san, ada Atsumu yang melingkarkan tangan ke leher yang bersangkutan. Wajahnya semula dibenamkan. Namun saat mendengar suara langkah kaki Suna, ia mengangkat kepala dan memeletkan lidah.

 

Tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Kita.

 

Ransel berisi buku-buku tebal Suna jatuh. Suaranya keras, tetapi tidak membuat Kita membuka mata.

 

Tidak pula membuat Atsumu melepaskan Kita-san dari pelukannya.

 

Melihat wajah Suna yang berkerut masam, Atsumu menyeringai lebar. Namun ia melepaskan pelukannya, beranjak mendekati Suna, lalu menepuk pundaknya. Atsumu menggidikkan kepala ke arah Kita-san yang (kelihatannya) tertidur pulas. “Mumpung orangnya enggak sibuk, cepetan ngomong sana.”

 

Kemudian Atsumu berlalu, melangkah menuju kamar setengah berjinjit, sesekali berputar dan melompat.

 

Tanda tanya bermunculan di kepala Suna.

 

_Habis Osamu yang kesambet, sekarang Atsumu?_

 

“Kenapa, Suna?”

 

Suara itu membuat Suna berjengit kaget. Ketika ia menoleh pada Kita, Suna mendapati sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu sudah terbangun. Suna menggaruk lehernya. “Ah, itu. Atsumu, ikut-ikutan kesambet kayak Osamu kayaknya…”

 

Kita mendengus. “Namanya juga anak kembar. Yang satu kenapa-kenapa, yang lain nyusul enggak lama kemudian.”

 

Suna mengangkat tasnya lagi, bersiap untuk pergi ke kamar. “Sebelum kesambet kayak si Kembar, Kita-san istirahat aja kalau emang capek. Hari ini masih giliranku sama Osamu yang masak, ‘kan?”

 

“Hm-mm…” Kita mengucek matanya, terlihat mengantuk. Suna tersenyum melihatnya. “Tidur aja dulu, Kita-san. Nanti kubangunin kalau udah waktunya makan. Hati-hati pas naik tangga, salah-salah kesandung…”

 

Kita tidak menjawab. Suna yang sudah balik badan mengira Kita sudah naik tangga. Namun kemudian, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik bagian belakang jaketnya. Disusul sesuatu yang menempelkan dahinya ke bahu Suna tak lama berselang.

 

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Suna yakin suara detak jantungnya yang tak karuan bisa tertangkap pendengaran Kita-san.

 

“Suna.”

 

Suna menatap langit-langit, pasrah akan nasib. Panas yang menyebalkan itu mulai memunculkan diri pipinya lagi.

 

“Aku enggak bercanda, soal postingan itu.”

 

Suna menaruh tangan di dada kirinya.

 

Situasi ini sangat tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

 

“Kutunggu sekarang.”

 

Dalam hati, Suna memohon ampunan pada Yang Maha Kuasa. Memanjatkan doa agar tidak ada yang balik mem- _blackmail_ -nya setelah ini, lalu membuat catatan mental untuk menghapus bahan-bahan _blackmail_ -an di _drive google_ -nya.

 

Tarikan napas panjang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masih lanjut, pembaca sekaliaaan~


	12. Endingnya...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _‘Halo, dear (mantan) Gebetan. Semoga kamu bahagia’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- 2/3  
> \- Suna si Abang Sate  
> \- bisakah chapter ini disebut fluff?  
> \- TSUMU SO STRONG EEEEEY

Akun Instagram Atsumu. Unggahan terbaru menunjukkan foto kaos tanpa lengan dengan tulisan putih di bagian depan: _‘Halo, dear (mantan) Gebetan. Semoga kamu bahagia’_

 

Disukai oleh **oyaoya** , **miyasamu** , **alienkawa** , dan 50 orang lainnya

**miyatsumu**      Semoga langgeng buat yang baru jadian. Nyate bareng di kontrakannya ditunggu lho~ ;^)

 

**oyaoya     @miyatsumu** u ok there? /pats

**alienkawa      @miyatsumu** THE (FALLEN) HERO OF OUR TIME

**alienkawa**      anw **@suna.r @kisshinsuke** congrats (* v *)/

**owaran     @miyatsumu** you’ve done well (-v-)b

**owaran**      btw yang sabtu siangnya senggang, silakan mampir kontrakan!

**brokuto     @miyatsumu** GOOD JOB HANGING ON THERE KIDDO

**brokuto     @owaran** I SEE MEAT HERE I COME

* * *

 

Akhir pekan di kontrakan. Asap mengepul dari teras depan; tepatnya, dari panggangan menyala berisi arang yang sedang Suna kipasi sekarang. Sementara teman-temannya menikmati bertusuk-tusuk sate ayam di dalam, ia terdampar di luar dan didapuk sebagai tukang sate dadakan. Osamu baru saja mengambil fotonya (Suna menutupi wajah dengan kipas anyaman), Atsumu _sekali ini_ berbaik hati mengantarkan sebotol besar aqua keluaran kulkas padanya, dan Ginjima menepuk pundaknya sambil tertawa. “Makasih traktirannya,” ucapnya, bersiap mengantarkan sepiring besar sate yang baru selesai dibakar ke dalam kontrakan. Suna memberinya jari tengah dengan wajah super datar. Tawa renyah Ginjima kembali terdengar.

 

Tak lama berselang, ada langkah kaki lain lagi. Bergerak mendekatinya, lalu berhenti tepat di sebelah Suna.

 

“Makan dulu satenya, Suna. Masa’ kamu yang ngipasi, kamu malah enggak kebagian sama sekali?”

 

Suna ingin menangis. Kebaikan hati pacarnya—ya, pacar. Kalau bukan karena status ini, Suna tidak akan berakhir jadi tukang sate sehari seperti sekarang—membuat Suna merasa terharu. Apalagi saat Kita menyuapkan setusuk sate padanya; di tangan Kita, ada piring berisi enam tusuk sate disertai potongan lontong dan kuah sambal kacang.

 

Kita tersenyum tipis. “Sini, kugantiin. Makan dulu sekarang, habis itu lanjut lagi.”

 

Suna mengangguk kecil, lalu menyerahkan kipasnya pada Kita. Disuruh makan pun, ia makan di dekat Kita—jaga jarak dari sumber asap, tentu saja.

 

“Kita-san udah makan?”

 

Anggukan singkat. “Kalau aku enggak bilang mau nambah tadi, mungkin Atsumu enggak bakal ngasih satenya ke aku.”

 

Suna segera menarik ucapan terima kasih yang terlanjur disampaikan pada Atsumu saat mengantarkan air mineral tadi.

 

(di dalam kontrakan, Atsumu—yang lomba makan melawan Bokuto dan Hinata—tiba-tiba tersedak sambal kacang)

 

Dalam waktu singkat, enam tusuk sate berikut isi piring lainnya ludes disantap Suna yang kelaparan. Inginnya menambah, tetapi mengingat situasi barbar di ruang tengah sana…

 

“Kita-san, aku udah selesai makan. Sini, aku yang ngipasi lagi.”

 

Kita menggeleng tegas tanpa menoleh. “Istirahat dulu. Setengah jam ngipasi nonstop—tanganmu enggak pegal, memangnya?”

 

Suna memalingkan wajah, memijat pergelangan tangannya yang memang terasa pegal sambil bersiul. Kita mendengus pelan melihatnya. Masih tanpa menoleh, Kita lanjut bicara, “Mumpung yang lain di dalam semua, kamu enggak mau ngapain gitu?”

 

Suna membeku di tempat.

 

Lirikannya bertemu dengan lirikan mata sang Pacar (jantung Suna masih berdebar tak karuan tiap menyebut Kita dengan julukan satu itu, meski dalam hati). Kita masih tersenyum—malahan senyumnya makin melebar. Kalau diterjemahkan, senyumannya itu kurang lebih berkata, “Yakin mau diam krik-krik gini aja pas yang lain sibuk?”

 

Ini bukan pertama kali Suna merasa akan tewas di tempat karena gagal jantung akibat Kita-san.

 

Mengusir jauh-jauh satu hal dari benaknya, Suna mengeluarkan ponsel, menyentuh ikon kamera, dan menyiapkan kamera depan ponselnya dalam posisi horizontal. Kita mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Suna, tangan berhenti mengipasi sate untuk membentuk tanda _peace_. Senyuman Kita tertangkap jelas di kamera, membuat Suna tersenyum lebar tanpa ia sendiri sadari.

 

“Satu, dua, ti—“

 

_Klik. Klik. Klik._

 

Foto pun terambil. Kita kembali melaksanakan tugas mulia dengan bahu gemetar. Suna membuka aplikasi Instagram dengan bibir tergigit.

 

“Kita-san, jangan ngetawain aku. _Please_.”

 

Kita masih memalingkan muka. Gemetar di bahunya makin kentara.

 

Suna memilah-milah foto mana yang akan ia unggah ke akunnya.

 

Rona merah menyebalkan itu masih enggan enyah dari wajahnya, sialan.

* * *

 

Galeri ponsel Suna. Di barisan terdepan, ada tiga foto yang diambil dalam jangka waktu singkat. Yang paling bawah—yang paling awal diambil—berisi Kita yang mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu Suna, senyumnya tipis, dan jarinya membentuk tanda _peace_. Suna sendiri tersenyum biasa, ekspresinya pun tak kalah biasa.

 

Foto kedua, berisi Kita dan Suna dalam posisi yang sama. Perbedaannya tidak begitu mencolok; hanya Kita yang atensinya teralih dari kamera. Suna tampak menyadari perubahan itu; matanya yang sipit sedikit melebar, alisnya terangkat.

 

Foto ketiga—foto terbaru, yang paling akhir diambil—berisi Suna yang iris ambarnya terbelalak lebar. Kecupan Kita di pipi menjadi penyebab semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya, tersebar dari telinga kiri hingga telinga kanan. Mata Kita terpejam, jarinya tidak lagi membentuk tanda _peace_.

 

Kita menekan ikon _bluetooth_ di bagian atas layar, lalu mengaktifkan _bluetooth_ ponselnya sendiri.

 

_Send this image?_

 

_[ **yes** ]    [no]_

 

.

 

_Sending 10%, 55%, 89%--_

_[image sent successfully]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dengan ini, satu pairing udah official (di fic ini) -w-)/
> 
> reminder, OsaHina statusnya belum jadian lho yak www
> 
> **p.s:** btw, kaos yang dideskripsiin di akun instagram Atsumu itu _based on_ topi punya temen. Tulisan aslinya _'Halo Bribikan, Semoga Kamu Bahagia'_ (kalau gak salah; orangnya udah lama gak make topi itu lagi sih)


	13. Atsumu Be Like,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Halo, Pak RT? Pak RT lagi senggang? Kita lagi nyate di kontrakan, ini dagingnya masih ada banyak. ‘Tsumu katanya lagi puasa, makanya kali aja Pak RT sekeluarga mau ikutan makan—“
> 
> “JANGAN IKUTAN NYEBARIN FITNAH, ‘SAMU BANGKEEE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- _Foul language_  
>  \- rusuh -_-  
> \- omake dari dua chapter sebelumnya  
> \- 3/3

Di ruang tengah yang ramai, Atsumu memeluk Kageyama yang kebingungan. Di sisi kirinya, Iwaizumi menepuk simpatik punggung Atsumu. Oikawa memilih tak berkomentar, menyantap sate bagiannya sambil melirik layar ponselnya sendiri.

 

Unggahan terbaru Suna. Swafotonya dengan Kita. Kita mengistirahatkan dagu di bahu Suna, tersenyum tipis sambil memamerkan tanda _peace_. Suna tersenyum biasa saja di foto itu. Tulisan di bawahnya:

 

Disukai oleh **miyasamu** , **gingingiiin** , **miyatsumu** , dan 37 orang lainnya

**suna.r**     didapuk jadi tukang sate dadakan, gak dibayar pula. Oke, fine. #kesehariandikontrakan #weekend #akurapopo – with **kisshinsuke**

 

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Atsumu terisak dan Kageyama panik kebingungan.

 

Bukan. Fotonya tidak bersalah. Sama sekali tidak bersalah.

 

Pelakunya berada komentar di foto itu—komentar yang berada tepat di bawah komentar Atsumu sendiri.

 

**brokuto     @suna.r** TAMBAH LAGI SATENYA BAAANG :DDD

**oyaoya     @brokuto** BRO STOP YG LAIN BELUM KEBAGIAN JO

**kakaashi    @suna.r @kisshinsuke** Otsukare. Thanks traktirannya, satenya enak (_ _)v

**oyaoya     @kakaashi** MANIAK DAGING 2 INI LAGI

**owaran     @oyaoya** nw, di kulkas masih banyak dagingnya www

**oyaoya**      puja **@owaran** -sama

**miyatsumu     @suna.r** bruuuh satenya lagi bruuuuh

**kisshinsuke     @miyatsumu** tunggu bentar, biarin dia loading dulu. Ngehangnya kumat

 

Berdasarkan pengalaman yang lalu, penyebab seorang Suna Rintarou nge- _hang_ hanya ada dua. Dan mereka semua tahu betul, kalau keduanya berhubungan dengan sang Gebetan—coret, sang Yayang—yang sampai sekarang belum kembali ke ruang tengah.

 

Osamu mengintip keluar jendela. “Perlu dipanggilin Pak RT enggak nih?”

 

Masih membenamkan wajah di bahu Kageyama, Atsumu menggeleng pasrah. “Biarin aja, ‘Samu. Biarin aja.”

 

Bokuto ber-‘ _aaaaaw_ ’ simpatik. Kuroo menyeka air mata imajiner sambil terus melahap tusuk sate ketujuh.

 

Kemudian, Atsumu mengangkat wajah. Senyuman ceria terpatri di sana. Kedua tangannya merangkul Kageyama erat, kepala disenderkan ke bahu kanannya.“Toh, aku baru aja dikirimin bahan _blackmail_ -an edisi khusus Suna dari Kita-san. Cukup buat setahun ke depan~” Dan ia pun tertawa dengan nistanya.

 

Suasana mendadak hening.

 

Setelahnya.

 

“OSAMU CEPETAN PANGGILIN PAK RT—ADA PEDOBEAR YANG HARUS DISIKAT SEKARANG—“

 

“SIAPA YANG PEDOBEAR ALIEN KAMPRET!”

 

“Halo, Pak RT? Pak RT lagi senggang? Kita lagi nyate di kontrakan, ini dagingnya masih ada banyak. ‘Tsumu katanya lagi puasa, makanya kali aja Pak RT sekeluarga mau ikutan makan—“

 

“JANGAN IKUTAN NYEBARIN FITNAH, ‘SAMU BANGKEEE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENDINGNYA NGERUSUH JUGA KAMU MAS. /cubitTsumu
> 
> www _thanks for reading~_ www


	14. All is Fair in Love and War (a.k.a Perang Harga Diri II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinggal satu millimeter lagi, bibir mereka bersentuhan.
> 
> Tinggal satu millimeter lagi dan—
> 
> “Maafkan aku, Kita-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- ratingnya masih T lho ya. T lho ya. T--/udahan  
> \- 'Perang'nya terinspirasi dari _doujinshi_ -nya Gusari-sensei (yang 1st Battle Deployment a.k.a _that one mercenary AU_ )

Napas mereka saling memburu; detak jantung mereka seakan saling bersahutan. Peluh mereka mengalir deras, membasahi  sekujur tubuh berbalut seragam sewarna hutan.

 

Suna tersenyum. Wajah didekatkan pada Kita yang terbaring tak berdaya di bawahnya. Dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dua pasang iris ambar bertukar pandang. “Aku enggak bakal kena jebakan yang sama lagi, Kita-san,” Suna berbisik lirih, tak ingin terdengar orang lain yang berkeliaran di sekitar mereka. Kemungkinan bersembunyi di balik semak, kemungkinan mengintai dari atas dahan tertinggi pepohonan. Siapa yang tahu? Suna tidak begitu memperhatikan. Fokusnya sekarang tertuju pada sosok yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip, menatapnya lurus seakan menantang.

 

Kita memiringkan kepala. “Aku belum menyerah kalah, Suna.”

 

Suna terkekeh, tak menolak saat Kita mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Suna. Ia tak bergeming saat jemari Kita bergerak menelusuri tengkuknya, menahan wajah Suna agar tak menjauh dari wajahnya.

 

Tinggal satu millimeter lagi, bibir mereka bersentuhan.

 

Tinggal satu millimeter lagi dan—

 

“Maafkan aku, Kita-san.”

 

(--ada suara tembakan)

* * *

Atsumu mengerang kesal. Ia berguling-guling di tanah, bak anak kecil yang meraung minta dibelikan mainan. Konteksnya saat ini berbeda jauh dengan perumpamaan barusan, tentu saja. Dilihat dari cat merah yang menempel di lehernya, juga Osamu—dalam balutan seragam bercorak loreng sama—yang memegang belati tumpul dengan kedua sisi dilumuri cat merah, bisa disimpulkan kalau Atsumu baru saja kalah perang.

 

Atau lebih tepatnya, perang-perangan.

 

Lebih tepatnya lagi, tim Atsumu kalah perang-perangan.

 

Perang apa, tanyamu?

 

“AAAARGH! _Paintball_ -nya beda jauh sama _nerf gun_! Medannya luas banget, jadi bingung mau nyerang dari mana!”

 

…nah, sudah terjawab, bukan?

 

Osamu mendengus. Seringaian penuh kemenangan melekat erat di wajah. Ia jongkok di sebelah saudara kembarnya yang belum berhenti berguling-guling di tanah. Pipi Atsumu dicoretinya dengan ujung belati tumpul bercat merah, membentuk tanda silang tiga kali secara vertikal.

 

“Terima kekalahanmu, ‘Tsumu~ Terima kenyataan kalau Suna udah enggak nge- _hang_ lagi tiap mojok berdua sama Kita-san~”

 

Tabokan penuh perhatian seorang Suna Rintarou pun mendarat mulus di kepala Osamu.

* * *

Oke. Karena para pembaca mungkin kebingungan dengan _setting_ yang berbeda jauh dari chapter sebelumnya ini, mari kilas balik sejenak:

 

Ini minggu pertama bulan April. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebulan sebelumnya, diadakan ‘Perang Harga Diri’ jilid dua di antara para penghuni kontrakan yang dulu sempat terlibat. Yang berbeda adalah medan, penampilan, dan hasil pertempuran. Jika ‘Perang Harga Diri’ jilid satu diadakan dadakan di kontrakan, bersenjatakan _nerf gun_ dan berpakaian seadanya, serta berakhir dengan kemenangan tim AtsuKita, maka ‘Perang Harga Diri’ jilid dua ini kebalikannya.

 

Durian runtuh menghampiri si Kembar. Entah dari siapa, kedua orang tua mereka mengetahui tentang ‘Perang Harga Diri’ jilid pertama (Suna curiga sumber utamanya adalah postingan Instagram si Kembar waktu itu). Setelah diceritakan secara netral oleh Ojiro, selaku _babysitter_ tanpa pamrih si Kembar sejak jaman baheula, Ibu si Kembar yang eksentriknya bahkan membuat Kita bungkam bersedia ‘mendanai’ perang jilid dua ini.

 

“Hiburan tersendiri, lihat dua tukang rusuh itu main perang-perangan _di luar rumah_.”

 

Tiga kata terakhir diucapkan penuh penekanan, disertai hawa-hawa suram yang membuat bulu roma meremang. Ojiro mengisyaratkan untuk tidak bertanya; Ginjima segera mengunci mulut rapat-rapat dan memutuskan ambil posisi sebagai wasit. Dikarenakan jumlah orang yang tidak seimbang, Ojiro memilih menjalankan kembali perannya sebagai _babysitter_ yang lama terlupakan.

 

Itu, sekaligus seksi dokumentasi ‘Perang Harga Diri’ jilid kedua ini.

 

Sebagai bukti telah menjalankan tugas, Ojiro menunjukkan layar ponsel yang ternyata merekam peperangan barusan secara _live_ di Instagram.

 

Saat Kita mencengkeram bahunya dari belakang, hawa-hawa yang tak kalah suram dari Ibu si Kembar saat menekankan frasa ‘di luar rumah’ menguar dari balik punggung, Ojiro segera menambahkan dengan panik, “Aku cuma nayangin bagiannya si Kembar doang, seriusan! Dari tadi aku fokusnya ke mereka berdua aja, dari awal perang sampai Atsumu guling-guling di tanah gitu—Shinsuke _please_ kalem dulu kamu nyeremin kalau lagi marah gitu—“

 

Suna melirik Ginjima, meminta konfirmasi atas pernyataan Ojiro barusan.

 

Anggukan dari sang Wasit Peperangan sudah cukup untuk membuat Kita kembali ke _mode default_ -nya.

 

Ojiro pun menghadiahi Ginjima dengan _bear hug_ penuh rasa terima kasih.

* * *

Unggahan terbaru di akun instagram Ojiro. Terdiri atas beberapa foto, semuanya menangkap suasana pra dan pasca ‘Perang Harga Diri’ jilid dua.

 

Foto pertama, Atsumu melambaikan tangan ke kamera sambil memeletkan lidah. Osamu berdiri di sebelahnya, pandangan tertuju entah pada apa yang tak berada dalam foto. Belati tumpul dan senapan berisi cat disiagakan di bahu. Keduanya berseragam loreng, bersepatu bot, dan mengenakan _fingerless hand-gloves_. _Goggle_ Atsumu sudah dipakai, sementara _goggle_ Osamu melingkar di lehernya.

 

Foto kedua, memperlihatkan Kita yang membantu mengecek perlengkapan Atsumu. Sama seperti si Kembar, Kita berseragam loreng sewarna hutan, bersepatu bot, dan memakai _fingerless hand-gloves_ hitam. _Goggle_ -nya diistirahatkan di atas kepala. Atsumu duduk manis, kedua tangan memeluk lutut. Kita duduk bersila memangku senapan Atsumu. Keduanya tampak tak sadar sedang difoto.

 

Foto ketiga, Osamu mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Suna. Selain berpenampilan sama seperti tiga peserta lainnya, Suna juga mengenakan _scarf_ hitam yang menutupi leher dan dagunya. _Goggle_ -nya sudah menutupi bagian atas wajah. Senapan diselempangkan di bahu. Keduanya berdiri berhadapan; mulut Osamu terbuka, sementara Suna terlihat seperti mengangguk tenang.

 

Foto keempat, Ginjima yang _nyengir_ lebar sambil memamerkan tanda _peace_ ke kamera. Ia duduk di bangku kayu panjang di pinggir arena pertempuran, kaki kiri disilangkan di atas kaki kanan. Ginjima mengenakan seragam dan atribut seperti peserta; yang membedakan antara dirinya dan empat orang lainnya adalah warna seragamnya yang lebih cerah. Selain itu, Ginjima tidak memakai _goggle_ maupun membawa senapan berisi cat, melainkan membawa teropong dan _walkie talkie_.

 

 **owaran**      persiapan sebelum perang. Siapa kira-kira yang bakal menang? #peranghargadiri #paintballwar #kesehariandikontrakan #weekend – with **gingingiiin** , **miyasamu** , **miyatsumu** , **suna.r** , and **kisshinsuke**

 

Unggahan kedua, berjarak dua jam dari waktu _posting_ yang pertama, juga terdiri atas beberapa foto.

 

Foto pertama menampilkan Osamu yang jongkok di sebelah Atsumu yang tengkurap. Seringai lebar melekat erat di wajah si pemuda berambut perak. Tangan kiri menggenggam senjata yang digunakan untuk ‘menghabisi’ Atsumu, tangan kanan memamerkan tanda _victory_ ke kamera. _Goggle_ -nya dilepas, melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri. Sementara itu, di sebelah Osamu, wajah Atsumu tidak terlihat karena posisinya.

 

Foto kedua memperlihatkan Suna yang tengah minum air botolan, duduk selonjor di sebelah Kita yang sedang mengelap keringat di pipi. Cat merah menghiasi bahu kirinya, tanda nyata kekalahan bagi tim Atsumu. Atribut perang keduanya tak tampak; _scarf_ hitam Suna disampirkan di bahu, sarung tangan keduanya tak lagi dikenakan.

 

Foto ketiga berisi keenam penghuni kontrakan yang berfoto bersama. Kita, Atsumu, dan Ginjima duduk di barisan depan, sedangkan tiga lainnya berdiri membungkuk di belakang. Semuanya saling merangkul orang di sebelah mereka, enam senyuman bervariasi tertangkap kamera. Cengiran Atsumu dan Ginjima yang paling lebar; Kita, Suna, dan Osamu hanya tersenyum samar. Ojiro tersenyum biasa, mengacungkan ibu jari ke kamera.

 

 _Caption_ untuk unggahan kedua:

 

 **owaran**      pasca perang. Hasil: kemenangan telak #timOsaSuna. Selamat, kalian berdua. Bulan ini, kalian lepas dari titel ‘pesuruh kontrakan’ (lol) #peranghargadiri #kesehariandikontrakan #paintballwar #weekend – with **miyasamu** , **miyatsumu** , **suna.r** , **kisshinsuke** , and **gingingiiin**

 

Tak usah disebutkan berapa _likes_ dan bagaimana kondisi kolom komentar. Kalau ada kata yang bisa meringkas kondisi kolom komentar di unggahan kedua, kata yang tepat adalah ‘heboh’. Seperti biasa, pelakunya adalah trio perusuh senior di kampus mereka—Kuroo, Bokuto, dan Oikawa. Yang lain mengucapkan selamat, atau sekedar titip _emoticon confetti_ saja di sana.

 

Unggahan ketiga seputar ‘Perang Harga Diri’ tidak berasal dari akun instagram Ojiro. Atsumu yang mengunggahnya, sore hari setelah mereka pulang ke kontrakan.

 

Foto dalam IG _story_ Atsumu menunjukkan Kita yang tidur dalam posisi duduk bersandar pada tangga ke lantai dua. Suna berbaring di lantai, kepalanya diistirahatkan di pangkuan Kita yang duduk bersila. Mata keduanya terpejam. Tentunya, mereka sudah berpakaian biasa, tidak lagi dalam balutan seragam perang.

 

Pada foto itu, Atsumu menambahkan kalimat: ‘ _Yang tepar habis hadap-hadapan di medan perang. Enggak di arena, enggak di kontrakan, lengketnya kayak lem fox ( >/\<)_’

 

 _Story_ itu diatur menjadi ‘ _close friends only_ ’, dengan akun Suna dan Kita dihapus sementara dari daftar ‘teman dekat’ di Instagram. Atsumu tidak menandai keduanya, tentu saja. Ia masih sayang nyawa, terima kasih banyak.

 

(namun sepandai apapun tupai melompat, akhirnya akan jatuh juga; ada seseorang yang mengirimkan _screenshot story_ Atsumu ke Kita, entah siapa pengkhianatnya. Atsumu sudah bersiap menghadapi ajal yang menjemput cepat, tetapi di luar dugaannya, Kita malah menyodorkan ponselnya dan berkata, “Kirimin aku fotonya, dong,” dengan wajah datar yang berseri-seri.

 

Keesokan harinya, Kita memberi Atsumu porsi sarapan lebih banyak dari dua pemenang perang)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekian chapter untuk bulan ini uwu 
> 
> Sampai ketemu bulan depan, pembaca sekalian~ Terima kasih udah ngikutin sampai sejauh ini~


	15. n i r f a e d a h

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > “Hei, Suna. Kira-kira, aku D-cup atau E-cup?”
>> 
>> Jeda.
>> 
>> “B-cup. Enggak lebih enggak kurang.”
>> 
>> _Controller_ PS melayang ke dahi Suna.
> 
> Pembicaraan nirfaedah berujung petaka--?! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- OsaHina & SunaKita, _nyaris_ OsaSuna.   
> \- amat. **SANGAT.** nirfaedah.  
>  \- anak baik jangan niru mereka berdua.  
> \- _foul language_

“Permisiii! Osamu-saaan!”

 

Hening.

 

Hinata mengetuk pintu kontrakan tiga kali, lalu kembali memanggil nama Osamu. Beberapa detik berselang, akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki disusul kunci pintu yang dibuka. Hinata sudah akan bersiap menyapa Osamu. Namun yang menyambutnya malah—

 

“Masuk dulu, Hinata. Maaf baru kubuka, tadi bersih-bersih di halaman belakang soalnya.”

 

Hinata mengibaskan tangan cepat. Keringatnya mengucur deras, meskipun hari ini tergolong sejuk. “Uuh, um!! Enggak apa-apa kok, K-K-Kita-san—“

 

Meskipun Kita tersenyum geli, Hinata masih merasa seperti mati berdiri. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia main ke kontrakan. Namun tetap saja, berhadap-hadapan dengan sosok yang dijuluki ‘Emak Rubah’ selalu membuat Hinata merinding disko—entah mengapa.

 

Kita makin lebar membukakan pintu. “Ayo, masuk dulu. Kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa ikut aku manggilin Osamu sekalian.”

 

Hinata tanpa ragu memilih opsi kedua. 

* * *

Kegaduhan menyambut pendengaran mereka, saat Hinata dan Kita berada di depan pintu kamar Osamu. Keduanya saling pandang, heran sekaligus penasaran; telinga mereka tak mampu menangkap jelas apa yang tengah diperdebatkan Osamu dan Suna di dalam sana. Tanpa mengetuk dulu, Kita membuka pintu kamar Osamu tanpa prasangka apa-apa.

 

Dan langsung disambut pemandangan tak mengenakkan kemudian.

 

Suna terbaring di lantai. Kedua tangan di samping kepala, menahan (atau ditahan?) oleh tangan si empunya kamar. Osamu berada di atas Suna, duduk menimpa perutnya, kedua kaki mengapit pinggang si pemuda berambut hitam. Semula, keduanya berwajah garang, seolah sedang bertengkar. Namun begitu mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan sadar siapa yang membuka, wajah keduanya serentak berubah horor.

 

Kita menutup pintunya lagi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

 

Hinata tercengang, mulutnya membuka lebar. Merasa kasihan, figur ibu rumah tangga di kontrakan itu menggiring pundak si _redhead_ agar menjauh dari _scene_ terkutuk barusan sambil bergumam, “Maaf bikin kamu trauma, Hinata. Bakal kutraktir es krim apa aja, buat ngerayain patah hatinya kita berdua—“

 

Pintu kamar dibuka kasar. Dua orang yang jadi subyek pembicaraan mengejar mereka dengan wajah tak karuan bentuknya. Napas dua dari trio _troll_ kontrakan itu terengah-engah, pipi mereka merah. Dengan serempak mereka berteriak, “INI ENGGAK KAYAK YANG KALIAN PIKIRIN, SUMPAH!”

 

Tatapan yang dilempar Kita pada keduanya berpotensi membekukan seisi rumah berlantai dua ini.

 

 Dalam kejapan mata, Suna langsung _dogeza_. 

* * *

Di antara empat orang yang menghuni lantai satu kontrakan mereka, Ginjima bisa dibilang merupakan makhluk terwaras, terlurus, dan ternormal.

 

Atsumu tidak masuk ketiga kategori itu karena—yah, begitulah. Tahu sendiri bagaimana sifatnya. Osamu, meskipun mustahil disebut lurus dan normal, terkadang bisa disebut waras. Akan tetapi karena pengaruh entah siapa (kecurigaan banyak orang mengarah pada Atsumu dan Suna), belakangan ini ia lebih sering melenceng keluar dari kategori ‘waras’. Ada momen-momen dimana Osamu tampak waras, tetapi momen itu tidak pernah bertahan lama. Paling lama hanya sepuluh menitan, setelah itu titel ‘terwaras’ dikembalikan pada Ginjima.

 

Suna… jangan ditanya. Sekilas saja ia tampak waras. Namun sebenarnya, didukung testimoni penghuni kontrakan lainnya, dialah makhluk paling miring di antara mereka. Ia menyaingi Atsumu dalam hal kemiringan; entah dari segi jalan pikiran, pengambilan keputusan, pengunggahan foto-foto ber- _caption_ unik (ameliorasi dari kata ‘aneh’) ke Instagram, sampai masalah orientasi seksual.

 

Selain itu, dia resmi pacaran dengan Kita-san. Jadi yah.

 

Dan ketika dua makhluk yang masuk kategori tak waras sebangsa Osamu dan Suna ditinggal begitu saja di satu ruangan tertutup, akibatnya tentu saja…

 

“Hei, Suna. Kira-kira, aku D-cup atau E-cup?”

 

Suna mem- _pause game_ yang tengah mereka mainkan di _laptop_ Osamu. Ia menatap kelewat datar sobatnya dalam hal muka minim ekspresi dan ke- _sengklek_ -an, seolah tengah berkata, “ _Dafuq_?” tanpa suara.

 

Osamu menunggu jawaban dari Suna dengan ekspresi _trademark_ mereka.

 

Kemudian—

 

“B-cup. Enggak lebih enggak kurang.”

 

_Controller_ PS melayang ke dahi Suna.

 

“B-Cup? Yang segini cuma B-cup?” Osamu mulai menampakkan jati diri sebagai saudara kembar Atsumu, mengingatkan Suna bahwa DNA mereka bisa dibilang sama persis satu dengan lainnya. Ia menaruh tangan di dada, tangan lain menahan bahu Suna agar temannya itu tidak kabur kemana-mana. “Kalau aku yang begini kamu bilang B-cup, Kita-san ukurannya seberapa terusan?”

 

Urat berkedut di dahi Suna. Melupakan rasa nyeri di dahi, ia balas menahan bahu Osamu dan menatapnya lurus di mata. “Ngapain nanya-nanya ukuran dadanya Kita-san, brengsek?”

 

“Aku enggak nanya ukuran dadanya Kita-san, dasar makhluk baru jadian—“

 

“Lha yang barusan apa terusan, hah? ‘ _Kita-san ukurannya seberapa terusan_ ’?” Tangan Suna yang satunya mencengkeram muka Osamu. “Daripada nanyain ukuran dada pacar orang, urus dulu gebetan sendiri, dasar _shotacon_. Sukanya sama brondong. Om-om girang. Penggemar A-cup—“

 

“Shoyo _bukan_ A-cup, bangsat!”

 

“Fokusmu ke _sana_?!”

 

Si pemuda berambut perak (hasil salon) jelas mencoba melepaskan diri dari tangan Suna. Ia mencakar-cakar udara, mencoba balas mencengkeram wajah Suna. Suna menjauhkan wajahnya dari jangkauan tangan Osamu; mereka terus bertengkar begitu, hingga jatuh pada posisi Suna-di-bawah-dan-Osamu-di-atas, dan berbuah pada insiden tak mengenakkan seperti ini.

 

Sekedar info, tertangkap basah dalam posisi _misleading_ oleh pacarmu sendiri bukanlah hal yang mengenakkan untuk diingat.

 

Karena pertengkaran nirfaedah itulah, keduanya menuai hasil yang tak diharapkan: Suna berakhir _dogeza_ selama setengah jam lamanya, sementara Osamu dijatuhi hukuman membelikan dua subyek pembicaraan beberapa _cup_ es krim aneka rasa untuk mengobati sakit hati(-nya Kita-san. Hinata terlalu polos untuk mengerti apa yang sebenarnya para rubah bicarakan).

 

Atsumu—yang baru kembali dari warung membeli bumbu dapur, untuk menunaikan tugas sebagai pesuruh sebulan—tanpa tanggung-tanggung tertawa nista. Seperti tradisi kontrakan, kamera pun langsung beraksi. Secepat waktu menunggu rebusan mie instan, foto Suna yang tengah _dogeza_ dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras, Kita yang masih tersinggung meski sudah dibelikan es krim, serta Osamu yang tengah mengatupkan tangan, meminta maaf pada Hinata yang kebingungan, sudah terunggah ke Instagram.

 

**miyatsumu**      Pulang dari warung disambut scene epic XDDD

**@shoyow** boy, maaf kamu kejebak di kapal pecah berkedok kontrakan mahasiswa ini #kesehariandikontrakan #seethatone #IYKWIM #sunaohsuna #samutho #lol

 

Sore harinya, postingan itu sudah mendapat limapuluh _likes_. Kolom komentar, seperti biasa—

 

**owaran**      what’ve u done **@suna.r**

**miyatsumu     @owaran** what haven’t **@suna.r** done

**suna.r**     ah, ada bau jomblo gagal move on yang iri hati di sini…

**miyatsumu**      t(=_=t)

**alienkawa**      chibi-chan? **@sugaaar** anakmu nyasar ke sana ngapain itu eh

**suna.r     @sugaaar @miyasamu** yang mulai duluan. Si mesum itu nanyain yang enggak-enggak soal Hinata, Suga-san. pstsoalukurandadapst

**sugaaar    @miyasamu** *asah pisau*

**alienkawa     @miyasamu** HAYOLOH

**miyatsumu     @miyasamu** HAYOLOH (2)

**suna.r     @miyasamu** h a y o l o h (3)

**miyasamu     @suna.r** t(-_-t) u dude

**suna.r     @miyasamu** ;))

**miyatsumu     @kisshinsuke** KITA-SAN SUNA JELALATAN

**suna.r    @miyatsumu** GAK GITU KMVRT ASDFGHJKL

* * *

 

Aaah, satu lagi hari yang biasa di kehidupan mereka semua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter berikutnya masih nyambung sama chapter ini, pembaca sekalian (_ _)v


	16. le #desperadofoxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akibat prahara yang sebenarnya kelewat nirfaedah di chapter sebelumnya, Osamu tidak lagi bisa berduaan dengan sang Gebetan tersayang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- #hinataprotectionsquad in action  
> \- desperate!Osamu
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- semua merek yang disebut di sini punya pemiliknya masing-masing (_ _)  
> \- fanfiksi ini dibuat dalam rangka menambah asupan sekaligus mencari hiburan, bukan demi mendapat keuntungan materiil dalam bentuk apapun (_ _)v

Akibat prahara yang sebenarnya kelewat nirfaedah di _chapter_ sebelumnya, Osamu tidak lagi bisa berduaan dengan sang Gebetan tersayang.

 

Sekali saat Hinata menghampiri Osamu duluan, mengajak makan siang bersama di kantin Fakultas Ilmu Sosial, pasangan bahagia nan langgeng dari jaman SMA merangkap ‘orang tua tak resmi’ Hinata di kampus (baca: Sawamura dan Sugawara) berakhir ikut menyantap makan siang bersama mereka. Padahal dua-duanya bukan penghuni kampus Timur; Sawamura menghuni Fakultas Bisnis di kampus Barat, sedangkan Sugawara (alias Emak Gagak) menghuni Fakultas Kedokteran yang letaknya paling selatan di kampus yang sama.

 

 Alternatif perjalanan antar kampus ada tiga: satu, menaiki tangga atau _lift_ ke lantai empat Fakultas Teknik lalu melewati jembatan yang terhubung ke Fakultas Bahasa dan Seni; dua, kalau enggan berebut _lift_ atau susah-susah menaiki tangga empat lantai jauhnya, tersedia _underpass_ yang menghubungkan parkiran kampus Barat dengan parkiran kampus Timur. Namun kalau merasa malas berjalan kaki sedemikian jauhnya, opsi ketiga (baca: naik motor ke kampus seberang) pun masih tersedia, meskipun sering membuat jengkel karena harus mengelilingi tempat parkir untuk mencari dimana motor mereka diparkir.

 

Dan seingat Osamu, masing-masing opsi makan waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit.

 

Sedangkan Sawamura dan Sugawara sudah duduk manis di salah satu meja kosong di kantin fakultasnya _sebelum_ Osamu dan Hinata sampai di sana.

 

Mau dibilang kebetulan juga mustahil rasanya. Karena menurut penuturan kenalan Osamu lainnya, Sugawara _seharusnya_ masih ada kelas saat jam makan siang Osamu tiba. “Selesainya baru jam setengah duaan nanti,” tutur informan yang ingin identitasnya dirahasiakan itu, pada suatu waktu.

 

Eh? Kenapa Osamu sampai tahu jadwal kuliah Sugawara, tanyamu?

 

Jelas untuk mencari celah agar bisa berduaan dengan Hinata, lah. Atau kalau sudah merasa mapan, baik dari segi sandang, pangan, papan, sekalian minta doa restu agar bisa hidup bahagia dengan sang Gebetan sampai akhir hayatnya.

 

(sayangnya, untuk sementara waktu ini, alasan Osamu masih berkutat pada yang pertama)

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu, tetapi waktu mojok yang ditunggu tak kunjung tiba. Ada-ada saja halangan yang menanti mereka, entah kemanapun Osamu mengajak Hinata pergi berdua.

 

Sehari setelah acara makan siang berdua diinterupsi pasangan Sawamura-Sugawara, Osamu mencoba peruntungannya. Ia duluan yang mengajak Hinata sarapan, mumpung dosen membubarkan kelas lebih cepat dari waktu seharusnya. Demi menghindari gangguan tak diinginkan lainnya, Osamu sudah menyiapkan bekal sebelumnya, dibeli dalam perjalanan dari kontrakan menuju kampus. Empat bungkus nasi kuning lengkap dengan lauk dan kerupuk, berikut pula dua botol air mineral dari minimarket terdekat. Rencananya sih, akan disantap berdua di taman kampus Timur. Matahari belum bersinar terlalu terik pukul setengah sembilan pagi, jadi yah, _timing_ -nya pas buat kencan terselubung dengan Hinata.

 

Namun tebak apa yang terjadi.

 

“HEI HEI HEI! HINATA! OSAMU! AYO SARAPAN BARENG KITA, AKAASHI BAWA JAJANAN BANYAK INI!”

 

Tentunya, mata Hinata langsung berkelip gembira melihat jajanan pasar yang dibeli Akaashi entah kapan. Osamu _facepalm_ di tempat, melangkah gontai mengikuti sang Gebetan yang lari menghampiri ‘orang tua tak resmi nomor dua’nya lebih dulu.

 

Akaashi _tersenyum_ _ramah_ pada Osamu.

 

“Pagi, Osamu-san. Silakan ambil yang mana saja, kalau bekalmu kurang cukup mengenyangkan perut. Hinata juga masih sering kelaparan soalnya, sekalipun habis makan dua bungkus nasi padang.”

 

_Nasib naksir sesama makhluk doyan makan ya begini, nih._

 

Itu, ‘kebetulan’ yang pertama. Atau kedua, kalau kau ikut menghitung pertemuan dengan Sawamura-Sugawara yang sebelumnya.

 

Selanjutnya, dua hari setelah sarapan bersama dikacaukan pasangan _babysitter_ dengan asuhannya, Osamu menghampiri Hinata sepulang kuliah. Bilangnya sih, mengajak main voli dengan penghuni kontrakan lain. Ia dan Atsumu sepakat untuk dadakan saja mengajaknya, agar tidak ada yang menghalangi jalan mereka berdua. Namun apa mau dikata, Dewi Fortuna tidak sedang berpihak pada mereka.

 

 “Oho? Main voli bareng anak kontrakan lain?” Osamu bisa melihat nyawanya melayang keluar dari mulut saat Kuroo merangkul pundaknya dan pundak Kenma sekaligus. Cengiran Kuroo selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok Chesire Cat, kucing banyak akal dari salah satu film di koleksi kartun kesayangan sang Nenek. “Kebetulan banget aku sama Kenma lagi senggang. Boleh ikut ‘kan ya, kita berdua?”

 

Biasanya, sepengetahuan Osamu (dan penghuni kampus lain), Kenma akan menolak ajakan main voli dari siapapun juga—tanpa kecuali Hinata. “Terlalu merepotkan,” katanya. Akan tetapi, yang membuat Osamu mengerang frustasi dalam hati, Kenma _malah_ menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban atas ajakan Kuroo hari ini.

 

Kozume Kenma. Mengangguk. Saat diajak main voli.

 

Hinata berseru girang. “Nanti _toss_ yang banyak ke aku ya, Kenma!”

 

Anggukan lagi. Senyuman penuh kemenangan yang samar perlahan terbentuk di bibir Kenma. Dilempar dengan pandangan merendahkan pada Osamu, yang pada detik itu rasanya ingin segera mencari cangkul dan mengubur duet kucing liar pengganggu ini. Atau mengutip komentar Oikawa di salah satu postingan Kuroo: KUCING KAMPRET—lengkap dengan kapitalisasi dan dendam kesumat yang menyertainya.

 

Atsumu menertawakannya tanpa belas kasihan sore itu.

 

Lanjut.

 

Hari Sabtu. Osamu dan Suna kerja sambilan, bertiga dengan Shirabu, di tempat yang sama sejak jaman semester dua. Hinata mampir ke sana, awalnya sendiri saja, dan mengobrol dengan Osamu sambil menyantap es krim kalau tidak ada pelanggan yang harus dilayani. Lima menit berharga mengobrol berdua dengan sang Gebetan, saudara-saudara. Osamu sudah akan menangis bahagia saking _desperate_ -nya dia.

 

Namun kemudian pelanggan berdatangan.

 

Yang kebanyakan adalah anggota Hinata Protection Squad, lengkap dari yang suka rela mendaftar seperti Sugawara sampai yang tak sadar direkrut macam Aone dan Lev.

 

Hanya lima menit, kemudian mereka semua berdatangan dan mengelilingi Hinata tanpa ampun.

 

Kenma bahkan tersenyum meremehkan lagi pada Osamu.

 

Suna dengan suka rela menjadi seksi dokumentasi momen bersejarah dalam hidup Osamu itu, lalu mengunggahnya ke Instagram sambil menahan tawa.

 

**suna.r**      tfw lagi mojok berdua sama gebetan lima menitan terus interupsi berdatangan. @miyasamu harap sabar, ini semua ujian www #sabaryamas #desperadofoxy #weekend

 

**@miyatsumu** jadi orang pertama yang memberi like pada postingan tersebut.

 

Sepulangnya kerja sambilan, perang saudara antar si kembar Miya pecah.

* * *

Suna menggigit bibirnya saat kembali melawan Osamu dalam game Winning Eleven di ruang tengah kontrakan.

 

“Segitu _desperate_ -nya sampai kebawa emosi,” Ginjima sekali-kali berkomentar. Bulir keringat sebiji jagung menggantung di pipi melihat luka lebam dan _handsaplast_ di wajah Osamu. Luka lebam di pipi hasil dari tonjokan Atsumu, sedangkan _handsaplast_ di dagu menutupi lecet saat tercakar kuku orang yang sama. Ginjima ambil peran jadi petugas kesehatan dadakan semalam, karena Kita-san sedang bertapa di perpustakaan kota dan Ojiro-san ikut membantu mendirikan tenda pernikahan salah satu tetangga.

 

“Seminggu penuh, Gin. Seminggu penuh aku gagal terus tiap mau mojok sama Hinata,” Osamu menggeram. Selain karena berang mengingat memori selama seminggu belakangan, juga karena Suna baru saja berhasil membobol gawangnya. Mengabaikan Suna yang tengah merayakan kemenangan bersama Atsumu, Osamu beranjak dari tempatnya. Niatnya sih, mengambil minum di dapur. Namun saat mendengar ketukan di pintu depan, ia belok arah dan meninggalkan ketiga temannya, suka rela membukakan pintu dan menyambut tamu. Masih dengan wajah _bad mood_ nan garang, tentunya.

 

Pintu dibuka kasar.

 

Jeritan Hinata pun terdengar.

 

_Bad mood_ Osamu seketika hilang.

 

“O-O-Osamu-san?! Itu mukamu kok bisa sampai lebam gitu?!” Hinata menangkup pipi Osamu yang tidak lebam, berusaha untuk melihat luka di wajah Osamu dari dekat. Osamu membungkuk sedikit, membiarkan Hinata menginspeksi wajahnya. Meskipun begitu, matanya melirik Kita-san yang berdiri di sebelah Hinata. Setelah melihat sekitarnya, Osamu baru sadar ada dua orang lain di sana; Kageyama yang ternganga kaget, juga Oikawa yang terpingkal-pingkal sampai memukul lutut berulang kali.

 

Lirikan kedua Osamu pada Kita-san kurang lebih berkata, “ _What the heck_?”

 

Yang dilirik angkat bahu, pura-pura tak tahu. Dengan santainya sang Emak Rubah menjelaskan, “Aku ketemu mereka bertiga pas nungguin bus tadi. Pas kuceritain kalau kalian habis ‘perang’, yah…”

 

Osamu menatap Kita tak percaya.

 

Kita melewati Osamu dan Hinata yang masih panik di pintu masuk, mempersilakan Kageyama dan Oikawa untuk masuk ke dalam juga. Kageyama terlihat agak ragu, tetapi ia ambil langkah panjang menghampiri Atsumu yang melambaikan tangan girang (beda dengan Osamu yang resmi di-blacklist Sugawara, Atsumu masih diperbolehkan menemui anak gagak lainnya). Oikawa menyusul paling belakang; ia baru masuk setelah menepuk bahu Osamu sambil mengedip penuh arti, lalu langsung pergi ke dapur setelah izin mencari cemilan pada figur yang berwenang di kontrakan ini (baca: Kita Shinsuke).

 

Tak lama berselang, ponsel Osamu bergetar di saku celananya.

 

Tanpa melepaskan diri dari tangan Hinata, Osamu merogoh saku dan melihat notifikasi apa yang baru muncul. “Osamu-san, ini enggak akan parah ‘kan?! Osamu-san udah baikan sekarang, ‘kan?!” dari Hinata dijawab dengan anggukan kaku, pandangan tertuju pada layar ponsel. Notifikasi pesan WhatsApp dari Oikawa. Saat dibuka, isinya kurang lebih berkata, “Aku disuruh Iwa-chan ngawasin mereka biar gak melipir pas nyari buku referensi, sebenarnya. Tapi mumpung di sini gak ada anggota HPS, ambil kesempatan sana!” lengkap dengan emoticon ;) tiga kali.

 

Osamu kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku, mengajak Hinata masuk dengan senyuman merekah.

 

Akhirnya, oh, akhirnya…

 

(selipkan jerit tangis bahagia dalam hati Osamu di sini)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masih ada omake-nya, pembaca sekalian (-w-)/


	17. R.I.P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi murka.
> 
> Petinggi #hinataprotectionsquad rapat dadakan via Skype.
> 
> (a.k.a omake nirfaedah pasca kunjungan tak terduga di chapter sebelumnya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- chapter pendek  
> \- RIP Osamu, Oikawa, Ennoshita (?!)
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- semua merek yang disebut di sini punya pemiliknya masing-masing (_ _)  
> \- fanfiksi ini dibuat dalam rangka menambah asupan sekaligus mencari hiburan, bukan demi mendapat keuntungan materiil dalam bentuk apapun (_ _)v

**(1)**

“Halo, Ampaskawa?”

 

“IWA-CHAN JAHAT IH—“

 

“Oi, Ampaskawa. Ini udah jam tiga. Kalian enggak sampai keasyikan melipir ke lapangan voli, ‘kan?”

 

Ada tawa tak meyakinkan dari seberang. Wajah Iwaizumi berubah jadi sedatar dinding kos-kosan. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

 

“U-um, Iwa-chan? Tadi kita bertiga ketemu sama Shin-chan pas mau _berangkat_ , terus…”

 

Iwaizumi memijit kening. Di kedua sisinya, Hanamaki dan Matsukawa—yang ikut mendengarkan sejak tadi, karena Iwaizumi menyetel panggilannya dalam mode _loudspeaker_ —tertawa tanpa suara.

 

Mereka bertiga punya tebakan yang sama tentang dimana lokasi Oikawa sekarang, sepertinya.

 

“…Ampaskawa. Kalian enggak jadi beli bukunya?”

 

Oikawa kembali tertawa _ketakutan_. “Eeeh, Iwa-chan, ini Shin-chan jago masak lho, ternyata. Nasi goreng jamur tiramnya enaaak banget, Tobio-chan sama Chibi-chan udah nambah sampai dua piring sendiri—“

 

“Ampaskawa. _Buku_ nya. _Belajar_ nya. _Paper_ mereka berdua yang _deadline_ -nya lusa.”

 

“—heiTobio-chanChibi-chanhabisinikitalangsungketokobukuya, jangannambahlagikasihanAranenggakkebagiannantitapiehShin-chanakunambahduacentongdong—“

 

“AMPASKAWAAA!!!”

 

“—AMPUN IWA-CHAN JANGAN HAJAR AKU PAS PULANG NANTI—“

* * *

**(2)**

Sugawara duduk menghadap _laptop_ -nya, kaki kiri ditaruh di atas kaki kanan. Ekspresinya tak terbaca, sama seperti ekspresi wajah-wajah lain yang muncul di layar _laptop_ -nya. Video call lewat Skype, pembaca sekalian. Rapat dadakan petinggi Hinata Protection Squad, diadakan tepat setelah Atsumu menggunggah _wefie_ bersama penghuni kontrakan lain _plus_ Oikawa, Kageyama, dan _Hinata_.

 

Hinata kesayangan mereka, yang karena kelengahan mereka, berakhir mampir ke kontrakan rubah.

 

Sugawara berdehem.

 

“Jadi, rekan-rekan semua, tentang kecerobohan kita hari ini…”

 

Sorot mata Akaashi dan Kenma kurang lebih sama seperti dirinya. Ketiganya mengirimkan hawa-hawa membunuh dari tiga tempat berbeda, tetapi dialamatkan pada target yang sama.

 

Ennoshita, yang kebetulan melewati kamar Sugawara, langsung ambil langkah seribu demi menyelamatkan nyawa. Sayup-sayup saat ia berlari, Ennoshita sempat mendengar Sugawara berkata, “Langkah apa kiranya yang harus kita ambil untuk mengantisipasi kesalahan yang sama untuk selanjutnya? Apa kita harus memisahkan mereka berdua—secara permanen?”

 

Ennoshita Chikara, duapuluh sekian tahun, dengan bijaksana memutuskan untuk tidak mencari tahu apa maksud frasa ‘secara permanen’ yang diucapkan sang Emak Gagak.

 

Demi keselamatan jiwa dan raga, lebih baik ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah ngikutin fanfic nista ini sampai sekarang, minna-san /bow 
> 
> Dan enggak, fanfic ini belum tamat. Sampai si Kembar sukses ngegaet duo anak gagak, fanfic ini belum rampung--kayaknya. Cuma sekedar minta maaf bakal jarang update (mungkin) karena udah masuk kuliah lagi orz
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca~ /winkwink


	18. Balada Kopi Suna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurang asupan kafein, lelah sekaligus jemu karena beberapa jam lamanya berpacaran dengan buku yang jelas bukan sang Yayang, serta waktu tidur lebih pendek dari durasi seharusnya membuat makhluk sekalem apapun berpotensi berubah jadi naga murka hanya dengan satu senggolan kecil saja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Suna stress  
> \- Sidang di kontrakan rubah  
> \- untuk chapter ini, enggak ada yang sempat buka IG saking stresnya  
> \- ohokaffairOsamudimasalalumentionedohok
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- fandom lain yang disebut implisit maupun eksplisit di sini (c) pemilik masing-masing

Suna menatap mug putih di atas meja dengan ekspresi tak karuan. Kaget, syok, gemas, jengkel—semua bercampur aduk dan terlihat di wajahnya.

 

Mug itu sepintas tampak normal. Putih, tetapi tidak polos. Bagian luarnya dihiasi tulisan ‘ _Rin Punya_ ’ dalam _font Old English Text_ ala Death Note, hurufnya selang-seling warna hitam dan merah. Sengaja dibuat seperti itu saat si Kembar Miya sedang berbaik hati memberinya hadiah ulang tahun; Osamu yang menghadiahkannya gelas ini, sedangkan Atsumu memberikan kaos putih lengan pendek bergambar rubah pasir Tibet di bagian depan.

 

Namun bukan itu topik cerita kali ini.

 

Dalam mug yang baru ditinggal lima menit itu, tidak ada lagi kopi yang tersisa.

 

Padahal Suna belum sempat meminum kopi yang ia buat sendiri.

 

Tinggal lebih dari setahun di kontrakan ini membuat otaknya bekerja cepat (kecuali kalau berurusan dengan kodenya Kita-san, tetapi itu perkara lain). Suna menyambungkan premis satu dengan premis lainnya; ini musim ujian dan kopi itu sumber kehidupan mahasiswa saat begadang. Seluruh penghuni kontrakan hadir semua di sana, berada di dalam kamar masing-masing _padahal sebelumnya masih berkumpul di ruang tengah_.

 

Tarikan napas dalam-dalam.

 

“SIAPA YANG NGABISIN KOPIKU, RUBAH-RUBAH KAMPRET!”

 

Suna, Mas, _woles_ lho Mas. Ingat-ingat sekarang tengah malam lho Mas…

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

Kurang asupan kafein, lelah sekaligus jemu karena beberapa jam lamanya berpacaran dengan buku yang jelas bukan sang Yayang, serta waktu tidur lebih pendek dari durasi yang seharusnya membuat makhluk sekalem apapun berpotensi berubah jadi naga murka hanya dengan satu senggolan kecil saja. Itulah yang kurang lebih terjadi pada Suna sekarang; hanya karena kopinya _lagi-lagi_ dihabiskan penghuni kontrakan lain saat ditinggal ke belakang, si muka datar hobi _blackmail_ dari trio rubah sengklek bertransformasi jadi hannya siap mengamuk. Sekarang saja ia berdiri menjulang di hadapan lima penghuni kontrakan lain, tangan disilangkan di depan dada, dan dagu diangkat penuh intimidasi.

 

Tidak ada yang berani melakukan kontak mata dengan Suna sekarang. Tidak ketika yang bersangkutan sedang pasang muka ala Suzanna, siap menghakimi mereka entah dengan cara apa.

 

Bahkan Kita Shinsuke, sang Yayang sekaligus figur yang berwenang dalam kontrakan ini, memilih memalingkan wajah guna menghindari sorot kelewat tajam Suna.

 

“Kita-san.”

 

Kita berjengit, masih menghindari kontak mata dengan si pemuda berambut hitam.

 

“Kita-san.”

 

Si Kembar Miya mengatupkan tangan dengan mata terpejam, komat-kamit mendoakan keselamatan diri masing-masing. Ginjima menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan. Ojiro tampak pasrah akan nasib, tetapi masih ikut anak asuhnya (baca: si Kembar) komat-kamit tak karuan.

 

Kalau Kita saja diperlakukan begini, apa jadinya mereka nanti?

 

“ _Kita-san._ ”

 

Saat suara Suna sudah mencapai titik terendahnya, barulah Kita memaksakan diri menghadapkan wajahnya pada Suna. Masih menghindari kontak mata, tentu saja; pandangan Kita tertuju pada kaki Suna malahan.

 

Suna jongkok di hadapan Kita yang _seiza_. Kita menengadahkan wajah, tanpa berkedip memandang langit-langit kontrakan. Suna berdiri membungkuk di atas Kita, punggung berlapis jaket hitamnya menghalangi sinar lampu. Kita menundukkan kepala lagi, masih tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Suna jongkok lagi, kali ini memaksa agar Kita menatapnya langsung dari mata ke mata. Kedua tangan Suna menahan wajah Kita supaya tidak dipalingkan lagi. Kita masih melirik ke arah lain, enggan kontak mata dengan Suna yang tenangnya menyimpan kejengkelan.

 

Atsumu terisak di tempat, menyeka air mata dengan jari telunjuk. “Semoga selamat, Kita-san,” bisiknya lirih, air mata mengalir deras. Osamu melambaikan sapu tangan hitam, entah dari mana didapatnya.

 

“Kita-san, lihat aku.”

 

Kita masih menolak.

 

Di ujung lain barisan rubah yang sedang seiza, Ojiro menghela napas panjang, tak kuasa menahan gemetar.

 

“Kita-san. Lihat. Aku.”

 

“—kamu nyeremin.”

 

“Kita-san.”

 

“Suna nyeremin.”

 

“Kita-san, aku enggak bakal pasang muka nyeremin lagi kalau kamu mau lihat aku sekarang.”

 

“Bohong, mukamu masih nyeremin.”

 

“Mukaku dari lahir udah begini, Kita-san.”

 

“Mukamu yang biasanya _enggak_ nyeremin.”

 

Seandainya ponsel mereka tidak disita Suna, mungkin mereka sudah beramai-ramai mengabadikan momen langka ini. Kita ambil peran anak kecil yang dimarahi, sedangkan Suna jadi ibu-ibu yang memarahi anaknya… Berapa peluang momen ini akan terulang di masa depan, kira-kira? Kalau bisa, tanpa mereka dilibatkan di dalamnya?

 

Diperkirakan tak kuat menonton _scene_ pertengkaran dua sejoli yang biasanya mesra selalu, seseorang—makhluk terpolos dan terwaras sekontrakan, meski wajah tak berkata demikian—memutuskan untuk buka mulut dan angkat tangan. “Suna, Kita-san enggak salah. Aku sama si Kembar yang ngebujuk Kita-san buat ikutan ngabisin kopimu—“

 

“GIN PENGKHIANAT!”

 

“—Ojiro-san juga udah berusaha ngelarang kami, tapi kami ngeyel enggak apa-apa—dia ikut minum juga ngomong-omong—“

 

“Selamat tinggal dunia. Senang mengenal kalian semua.”

 

“—jadi tolong lepasin Kita-san, dia cuma keseret arus pergaulan enggak bener sama kita bertiga…”

 

Osamu beranjak dari tempatnya. Suna melempar tatapan sedingin es batu di kulkas padanya. “Mau kemana, Osamu?”

 

Osamu, dengan wajah datar khas, menunjuk kamar. “Nulis surat wasiat buat Shoyo. Aku punya firasat enggak bisa lihat matahari terbit habis ini.”

 

Suna menggidikkan kepala ke tempat Osamu semula. “Duduk. Atau kubongkar _affair_ -mu sama Mbak Saeko pas SMA.”

 

Osamu terlihat seperti akan menangis.

 

Atsumu, untuk sekali ini, bersimpati dan menjadi kakak kembar yang baik.

 

Mengabaikan Osamu yang menangis di pundak Atsumu (“Cep cep cep, udahan nangisnya Samu, nanti tambah jelek lho—“ Masih sambil menangis, Osamu menonjok dagu Atsumu. Ginjima panik seketika), Suna kembali fokus pada Kita. Tatapannya menusuk. Murka menghilang, digantikan ekspresi penuh luka.

 

Kita memejamkan mata. Yang seperti ini tidak baik untuk dirinya.

 

“Kita-san ngecewain aku.”

 

Ojiro amat tergoda untuk meraih ponselnya yang ditaruh di atas meja. Tergoda untuk memutar lagu sedih sebagai BGM adegan ini, maksudnya. Momen ini mengingatkannya akan salah satu dialog dalam telenovela kesayangan Ibu si Kembar, ditayangkan rutin di televisi saat mereka masih polos nan _unyu-unyu_.

 

“Padahal aku percaya penuh sama Kita-san.”

 

Osamu masih menangis. Atsumu masih menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya lembut, tetapi wajahnya gusar. Dagunya terasa nyut-nyutan setelah ditonjok Osamu barusan, soalnya.

 

Kedua tangan Suna berpindah ke bahu Kita. Kepala ditundukkan.

 

Merasa tidak lagi jadi sasaran tatapan menusuk Suna, Kita membuka sebelah matanya.

 

“Padahal aku percaya banget sama Kita-san, percaya kalau Kita-san bakal jagain kopiku, makanya enggak kubawa ke dapur buat ngecek airnya udah mendidih atau belum. Padahal aku udah ngerebusin air, nyeduhin teh sama kopi buat kalian supaya bisa lanjut begadang bareng-bareng. Tapi kenapa…”

 

Osamu berhenti menangis. Persis seperti Atsumu dan tiga orang lainnya, wajahnya berubah terhenyak ketika mendengar ucapan Suna.

 

Sementara Suna menangis diam dalam pelukan Kita, Ojiro menjadi relawan ke dapur, mengecek kebenaran pernyataan Suna barusan. Dan yak—terbukti benar, saudara-saudara. Di _counter_ dekat kompor yang sudah dimatikan, ada beberapa gelas kopi dan segelas teh yang masih panas. Uap masih mengepul dari lima gelas itu.

 

Ojiro kembali ke ruang tengah dengan dihantam perasaan bersalah.

 

Takut-takut, Ginjima kembali bicara. “Suna, kubuatin kopi lagi, ya? Kopinya masih banyak ‘kan? Pakai susu? Atau mau yang pahit aja, sepahit hatinya Atsumu tiap lihat kamu mojok sama Kita-san?”

 

“HEH! APAAN TUH YANG BARUSAN!”

 

Suna mengangkat kepala dari bahu Kita. Matanya sembap, hidungnya merah. Dengan suara serak, ia menjawab, “Kopinya masih banyak, gula sama susunya masih banyak. _Gas_ nya yang habis, Gin.”

 

_Haduh._

 

“Pas aku pergi ke toko langganan kita tadi sore buat jaga-jaga, stok gas di sana juga habis semua.”

 

_Haduuuh._

 

“Ini juga udah tengah malam, enggak ada toko jual gas yang buka sampai jam delapan besok…”

 

_Haduuuuuuuh._

 

Suna kembali membenamkan wajah ke pundak Kita. Kita lanjut mengelus rambutnya, membisikkan permintaan maaf sudah ikut menghabiskan kopi Suna. Tiga orang penghuni lantai satu bertukar pandangan.

 

Ojiro, di sisi lain, angkat tangan.

 

“Aku tahu tempat jual gas yang buka duapuluh empat jam.”

 

Dalam hitungan detik, seluruh pandangan tertuju padanya.

 

Ojiro malah terlihat… galau? Gundah? Susah?

 

Merasa punya tebakan tentang tempat yang dimaksud, Kita memutuskan buka suara. “Tempat yang kamu maksud itu—yang di sebelahnya Sarang Gagak pas?”

 

Sarang Gagak yang dimaksud, Osamu dan Atsumu yang paling tahu letaknya. Jauh dari kontrakan ini, dekat dengan Fakultas Kedokteran yang dihuni Sugawara—si pemilik kos-kosan sendiri. Alasan kenapa si Kembar hapal berbagai rute ke sana… apalagi kalau bukan gebetan? Kageyama dan Hinata tinggal di satu kos-kosan, di bawah pengawasan Sugawara selaku Emak Gagak.

 

Makanya, sama sekali tidak ada yang kaget ketika mereka berdua angkat tangan secepat kilat. Antusias tinggi, pula.

 

“ _WE VOLUNTEER_!”

 

Kita menatap keduanya datar.

 

Untuk suatu alasan, ia merasa perlu mengirim pesan pada Sugawara agar tidak curiga kalau melihat si Kembar lewat depan kos-kosan itu…

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

(Si Kembar kembali kira-kira setengah jam kemudian, tabung gas berikut sekantung besar mie _cup_ instan aneka rasa dan camilan lain di tangan. Keduanya berkeringat banyak, terlihat seperti baru kabur dari kejaran anjing penjaga galak, padahal angin bertiup semilir di luar. Saat ditanya kenapa oleh Ginjima, Atsumu mengibaskan tangan dan tersenyum panik, “Bukan apa-apa, Gin! Beneran enggak ada apa-apa! Kita berdua cuma kurang tidur doang, dan enggak Kita-san, kami enggak nabrak apa-apa sepanjang perjalanan. Cuma, yah, paling salah dengar doang…”

 

Dua sosok tertua di kontrakan saling pandang tanpa ekspresi.

 

Mereka punya tebakan tentang apa yang didengar si Kembar, sampai-sampai membuat mereka ketakutan begini.

 

Namun itu urusan lain waktu, pembaca sekalian. Sekarang, menghibur Suna yang sedang _down_ jadi prioritas utama…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /pukpukSuna
> 
> Lagi pingin nulis makhluk ini habis ngerampungin Lacuna chapter 10. Semoga enjoy baca chapter ini ya orz 
> 
>  
> 
> _Thanks for reading~_


	19. P e n a m p a k a n ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > “Maksudku, kuburan dekat kosanmu? Dekat Sarang Gagak? Yang pas di samping jejeran pohon mangga kesayangan Sugawara-san, yang horornya naik sekian derajat tiap malam Jumat Kliwon…”
> 
> Penyelidikan Atsumu dan Penemuan Kita-san. Lalu, sogokan dari Sugawara...? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- implied Sugamama ngamuk.  
> \- Atsumu main detektif-detektifan. /heh  
> \- AtsuKage kembali.  
> \- #HinataProtectionSquad in action. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi

Atsumu menggenggam bahu Kageyama erat. Raut wajahnya nampak serius, seolah akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang berat. Berkali-kali ia membuka mulut, lalu menutup lagi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Berkali-kali pula Atsumu menggigit bibirnya, dahi dikerutkan sedemikian dalam dengan beberapa peluh keringat menggantung di sekitar.

 

Menghadapi tingkah kakak tingkatnya yang tak biasa, Kageyama hanya bisa memiringkan kepala heran. Dengan kepolosan—atau ketidakpekaan, atau apapun istilahnya—yang tak wajar untuk ukuran mahasiswa, si remaja berambut hitam bertanya, “Miya-san sakit perut? Atau malah sembelit? Mukanya kayak kesakitan gitu…”

 

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Atsumu menengadahkan kepala seraya istighfar dalam hati.

 

_Ya Tuhan, kenapa gebetan hamba polos kebangetan begini…_

 

**.**

 

“Tobio-kun, aku enggak pintar basa-basi jadi langsung _to the point_ aja ya—“

 

Kageyama masih mendengarkan dengan tekun.

 

Atsumu menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Milkshake_ cokelat pesanannya dibiarkan menganggur selama beberapa saat. Mata terpejam, dagu sedikit terangkat. Lalu—“—kamu enggak takut ngeliat penampakan apa, ngekos dekat kuburan gitu?”

 

Dua kali kedipan. Kageyama tampak masih berusaha mencerna pertanyaan Atsumu barusan.

 

Dahi Atsumu masih tertekuk dalam. “Maksudku, kuburan dekat kosanmu? Dekat Sarang Gagak? Yang pas di samping jejeran pohon mangga kesayangan Sugawara-san, yang horornya naik sekian derajat tiap malam Jumat Kliwon…”

 

Entah mendengar kalimat yang mana, tetapi Kageyama berhenti menyeruput _milkshake_ vanila traktiran Atsumu. Wajahnya berkilauan, berhasil mengerti kuburan mana yang dimaksud. “Oh, kuburan pas di samping kiri kos itu?”

 

Anggukan gemas.

 

“Enggak masalah, sih. Selama ini belum pernah ngeliat penampakan langsung, jadi aku enggak ngerasa keganggu…”

 

Atsumu menggebrak meja. Matanya menyipit tak percaya. “Tobio-kun, serius kamu enggak pernah lihat penampakan sama sekali selama tinggal di sana? Padahal kiri-belakang dikelilingi kompleks kuburan? Udah gitu seberang jalan ada pohon beringin sekalian? Serius enggak pernah ketemu penampakan? Seriusan?”

 

Kageyama mengangguk cepat. “Seriusan, Miya-san. Selama aku tinggal di sana, enggak pernah sekalipun ada yang muncul. Kalaupun ada yang keliatan mencurigakan, biasanya Sawamura-san sama Sugawara-san langsung turun tangan, ngejar orang yang enggak diundang itu bahkan pas tengah malam. Dan biasanya yang iseng lewat jam segitu di depan kontrakan bapak-bapak yang lagi ronda atau maling numpang lewat, jadi ya…”

 

Roda-roda di otak Atsumu mulai bekerja.

 

Kageyama—Tobio-kun—belum pernah melihat penampakan apapun selama tinggal di Sarang Gagak. Begitu pula penghuni Sarang Gagak lain yang ia ‘wawancarai’ lewat media sosial (kecuali Shoyo-kun dan si Pemilik Kos; Emak Gagak yang masih pasang muka menyeramkan tiap melihat muka Atsumu), semuanya menyatakan tidak pernah melihat penampakan supernatural apapun selama bertetangga dengan kompleks pemakaman selama bertahun-tahun.

 

_Kalau gitu, yang ngitung satu-dua-satu-dua di kuburan kemarin malam itu apa…?_

 

.

 

.

 

Kita menatap dua makhluk di yang tengah meringkuk di pojokan kantin fakultasnya dengan ekspresi… kelewat datar.

 

Bokuto Koutarou dan Kuroo Tetsurou. Sepasang makhluk yang terkenal seantero kampus karena ke- _bromance_ -an _sengklek_ mereka. Pihak yang dianggap Kita bertanggung jawab atas jatuhnya Suna ke jurang ke- _sengklek_ -an, hingga menambah populasi makhluk kurang waras di kontrakan. Kita berani bersumpah ke- _sengklek_ -an mereka itu menular—dari Suna, ke Atsumu, sampai akhirnya ke Osamu.

 

Menurut Kita, Bokuto dan Kuroo itu sepasang biang onar tak kenal kapok.

 

Dan sekarang, mereka men-deprok berdua dengan luka-entah-apa di wajah.

 

Akaashi, entah mengapa, terlihat kesusahan menjaga ekspresi minim emosi khasnya.

 

Kita menunjuk dua makhluk yang seangkatan dengannya sambil berkata, “Mereka kenapa _lagi_ , Akaashi? Iseng ngerjain _herder_ punya Ushijima?”

 

Cara Kita bertanya seolah-olah mengganggu anjing _herder_ galak milik Ushijima Wakatoshi adalah hal biasa bagi mereka berdua. Pada faktanya, ya; mereka memang hobi mengganggu _herder_ peliharaan Ushijima. Orang-orang waras di sekitar mereka tidak bisa memutuskan apa motif dibalik keisengan satu itu: kurang kerjaan ‘kah? Uji nyali rutin ‘kah? Atau sekedar iseng tanpa motif belaka?

 

Akaashi menggeleng pelan. Kozume yang duduk di sebelahnya mendengus, fokus tertuju pada ponsel.

 

“Mereka nekat nyolong mangga  kesayangannya Sugawara-san di Sarang Gagak kemarin malam, Kita-san.”

 

Hening.

 

Untuk kedua kalinya, Kita menatap Bokuto dan Kuroo. Kali ini, pandangannya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

 

“Mereka nyolong mangganya Sugawara-kun.”

 

Anggukan lagi dari Akaashi.

 

“Mangga _kesayangannya_ Sugawara-kun.”

 

Anggukan lagi.

 

“Yang udah dia tungguin buahnya sampai dikira ngidam.”

 

Kozume mendengus, lagi. Akaashi mengangguk, lagi.

 

“…berapa mangga yang mereka colong, Akaashi-kun?”

 

“Semuanya.”

 

Hening menyeruak.

 

Akaashi berdehem, pelan. “Pas lagi bagi hasil di kuburan, mereka ketangkap basah sama Sawamura-san yang lagi (dipaksa) ronda. Sawamura-san denger suara orang jerit-jerit enggak jelas dari dekat kuburan, makanya dia ngecek dan nemuin mereka lagi bagi-bagi hasil curian…”

 

“Terus mereka digelandang ke hadapan Sugawara-san,” Kozume menyambung, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel. Seulas senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. “Shoyo cerita kalau kemarin malam, suhu di Sarang Gagak mendadak turun drastis. Bikin merinding, katanya. Disusul suara gaduh dari ruang tamu.” Jemarinya bergerak cepat mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponsel, senyuman gelinya makin melebar. “Pas penghuni lain turun buat ngecek, dua orang itu udah terkapar begitu.”

 

Hening lagi.

 

Kemudian, Kita memijat dahinya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

 

Dengan ini, terungkap sudah kenapa Si Kembar pulang dengan wajah pucat kemarin malam.

 

_Masalahnya sekarang…_

 

“Oh ya, Kita-san. Sugawara-san minta supaya jangan ngasih tahu soal ini ke Si Kembar,” Kozume menambahkan. Kepala diangkat, pandangan teralihkan dari layar ponsel. “Sugawara-san janji bakal traktir rujak kalau hal ini dirahasiain dari mereka. Deal or no deal?”

 

_…tuh ’kan._

 

Kita menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menerima tawaran ini atau tidak. Positifnya, si Kembar akan kapok _menyelinap_ ke Sarang Gagak malam-malam—tak diundang, pula. Negatifnya, si Kembar akan menolak jika diminta keluar malam untuk membeli persediaan gas. Apalagi kalau Aran sedang tidak hadir di kontrakan; menunggu sampai pagi tanpa teh menemani begadang rutinnya tentu akan terasa hampa…

 

_Tapi._

 

“Gimana, Kita-san?”

 

Akaashi dan Kozume menatapnya penuh minat.

 

Kita balik menatap keduanya tanpa berkedip.

 

Bokuto dan Kuroo masih menangisi nasib mereka babak belur dihajar Emak Gagak.

 

Tiga menit yang penuh arti kemudian—

 

**.**

**.**

 

Saat Ojiro pulang ke kontrakan, ia mendapati Kita tengah menonton siaran berita lokal sambil menikmati sepiring besar rujak. Suna dan si Kembar tidak terlihat sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada Kita dan Ginjima di ruang tengah kontrakan.

 

Mengesampingkan ketidakhadiran Trio _Sengklek_ Kontrakan, Ojiro menghampiri dua penghuni waras selain dirinya seraya bertanya, “Rujak dari mana, Shinsuke?”

 

Dengan santai, Kita menyebut nama pemilik Sarang Gagak. Ia bahkan menawarkan rujak tersebut pada Ojiro, yang tentunya diterima dengan senang hati.

 

Kita hanya mengangguk singkat saat Ojiro berterima kasih padanya, lalu kembali menonton siaran berita di televisi. Sementara Gin dan Ojiro ikut menikmati rujak pemberian Sugawara, Kita diam-diam melirik koridor menuju kamar ketiga adik kelasnya.

 

_Moga aja Suna sukses ngalihin perhatian mereka…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jadi... Pertanyaan soal apa yang dilihat si Kembar udah kejawab (?) OwO
> 
> Mungkin bakal ada omake nyusul besok, atau mungkin Rabu, soalnya lagi selo dari tugas www *melupakan UTS* *melupakan revisi* 
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	20. Karaoke Akhir Pekan (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yang mau ikut _refreshing_ di kontrakan, boleh banget lho ikutan! Terbuka buat siapa aja, apalagi yang bawa oleh-oleh cemilan—harap maklumlah ya, ini lagi akhir bulan—“
> 
> “Durasi Mas, durasi Maaas~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Mandi Madu (c) Elvi Sukaesih  
> \- Instagram (c) yang punya /SIAPA?!
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- chapter nista  
> \- misuhan di awal cerita (dengan kata lain, bahasa kasar)  
> \- anak baik jangan niru _apapun_ di cerita ini, oke?  
>  \- obat sakit mata tersedia di apotek terdekat
> 
> **_credit for the song goes to_** : Shiroe Sachou di FB. U syaiton laknat-

**(1) Pengumuman, Pengumuman!**

* * *

  _Story_ terbaru di akun IG Atsumu diawali dengan penampakan wajah si pemilik akun yang menyeringai lebar. Mata dikedipkan, tangan yang tidak memegang ponsel dilambaikan. “Halohai, apa kabar semua? Sehat-sehat aja ‘kan? Enggak ikutan stress karena agenda laknat berjudul ujian ‘kan?”

 

Dari belakang—entah dari mana, sosoknya tak tertangkap kamera—Osamu menimbrung, “Gak usah banyak bacot, Tsumu kampret. Durasi oi, durasi.”

 

Wajah Atsumu berubah garang saat ia menoleh dan berteriak dengan logat kental nan sempurna: “ _MENENG O COEG_!”*

 

_Story_ pertama terputus.

 

Jeda sejenak, lalu layar kembali menampilkan wajah tanpa dosa seorang Miya Atsumu. Senyumnya terkulum seakan insiden mengamuk-sampai- _misuh_ -depan-kamera tadi tak pernah terjadi. “Yah, berhubung makhluk sekontrakan udah pada rampung ujian semua, kita niat mau refreshing nih! Enggak heboh-heboh amat, palingan Samu kena giliran diprotes Pak RT atau apa doang.” Terdengar gerutuan seseorang, masih tidak tertangkap kamera. Suaranya tidak begitu jelas, tetapi Atsumu mengacungkan jari tengah ke sosok di belakang punggungnya—sambil tetap tersenyum lebar. “Kalau ada yang kepo, refreshing para pejuang ujian ini bakal disiarin langsung sama Aran-kun di akunnya. Biasa, ‘kan tugas seksi dokumentasi~”

 

Kali ini, erangan frustasi seorang Ojiro Aran yang terdengar.

 

Atsumu tertawa, masih dengan tanpa dosanya.

 

“Yang mau ikut _refreshing_ di kontrakan, _boleh banget_ lho ikutan! Terbuka buat siapa aja, apalagi yang bawa oleh-oleh cemilan—harap maklumlah ya, ini lagi akhir bulan—“

 

“Durasi Mas, durasi Maaas~” Suara feminin yang dibuat-buat menyahuti. Atsumu kembali memalingkan muka garang, jari tengah diacungkan dengan semangat empat-lima. “ _MENENG SAK MENIT GAK ISO TA COEG_?! _NGEJAK GELUT_?! _MRENEO, TAK KETHAK BUNDER KON_!”**

 

Seseorang tertawa ditahan di dekat Atsumu.

 

Kemudian, _story_ terbaru Atsumu selesai.

* * *

**(2) Kita-san mana?**

* * *

 Sabtu malam. Malam Minggu. _Weekend_. Apapun itu istilahnya.

 

Malam ini, para penghuni kontrakan rubah sepakat untuk merayakan terbebasnya mereka dari jeratan ujian. _Sound speaker_ disambungkan ke laptop seseorang (Atsumu? Osamu? Atau Suna? Laptop ketiganya lumayan mirip satu sama lain sampai sering tertukar…); Gin tampak menjadi operator dadakan. Aran duduk di dekat tangga, memperhatikan layar ponsel dengan begitu intens sampai lupa berkedip.

 

Dari arah dapur, terdengar keributan khas si Kembar. Entah apa yang mereka ributkan kali ini, tetapi sudah cukup untuk membuat Suna _walk out_ dari tempat kejadian perkara dengan keringat dingin mengucur. Sebelum Gin sempat bertanya, Suna segera angkat tangan di depan dada—mengisyaratkan temannya itu untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa. Kepala digelengkan, yang diterjemahkan oleh Gin sebagai, “Dua makhluk itu udah _helpless_ , jangan coba dilerai lagi.”

 

Oleh karena itu, Gin memilih bungkam dan kembali fokus pada laptop.

 

Seraya menaruh botol-botol kosong aneka warna ke atas sound speaker, Suna mengedarkan pandangan, mencari-cari seseorang yang tidak hadir di ruangan. “Kita-san mana?”

 

“Ah, itu. Katanya dia enggak ikutan, mau nginap di kostnya Ren hari ini…”

 

Suna membeku. Gin angkat kepala dari laptop.

 

Suasana hening.

 

Aran diam, mencoba mencerna apa yang ia katakan barusan. Mencoba mencerna _siapa yang baru saja bertanya_.

 

Lalu panik seketika.

 

“Oh—maksudku dia sama Ren mau diskusi soal proposal penelitian, Suna! Udah gitu ‘kan kostnya Ren sama Michinari dekat perpustakaan kota, jadinya—“

 

Suna jongkok di tempat, wajah dibenamkan ke kedua lengan. Gin tertawa kaku, tangan menepuk simpatik bahu si pemuda berambut hitam.

 

Aran meringis, merasa bersalah.

 

Di dapur, si Kembar masih heboh meributkan entah apa.

* * *

**(3) _Live_!**

* * *

Sudah seharian ini Hinata lupa men- _charge_ ponsel barunya karena diajak main voli. Ia bahkan lupa membawa ponsel hasil jalan-jalan berdua dengan Osamu itu, dan baru teringat saat hendak _selfie_ bersama Lev dan teman-temannya yang lain. Jelas saja ia histeris. Makanya, begitu sampai di kamar kost, Hinata langsung menyerbu kasur dan menyambungkan ponsel dengan _power bank_.

 

Lega karena ponselnya ternyata _tidak hilang_ , Hinata menyalakan _smartphone_ itu dan menunggu sampai proses _booting_ selesai. Begitu ponselnya menyala dan tersambung dengan jaringan _wi-fi_ kost-kostan, Hinata segera mengetuk pelan ikon instagram, mengecek deretan _story_ di bagian atas layar. Perhatiannya seketika tertuju pada tanda ‘ _live_ ’ di _story_ milik Ojiro Aran, salah satu penghuni kontrakan rubah—dan tanpa ragu ia langsung bergabung dengan siaran langsung dari tempat tinggal kakak-kakak tingkatnya itu.

 

Hanya untuk menjerit histeris kemudian, lalu megap-megap di tempat dengan wajah semerah apel kesukaan Kenma.

 

Alasannya?

 

Di sana—di layar ponselnya, di kontrakan rubah yang jauh dari tempat Hinata berada sekarang, para penghuninya sedang karaokean merayakan selesainya hari-hari neraka bertajuk pekan ujian akhir semester. Dan begitu Hinata bergabung dengan siaran langsung Aran, cobalah tebak apa yang menyambutnya.

 

Petunjuk:

 

Miya Osamu.

 

Basah-basahan dari kepala sampai entah mana.

 

Memegang botol kosong sebagai pengganti _mic_ , karena tak ingin ditegur oleh tetangga sebelah.

 

Menyanyi Mandi Madu sambil tersenyum _sensual_ , mengelus leher, dan _mengedip_ ke arah kamera.

 

Jeritan, “HOGYAAAAAAA!!” pun kembali memenuhi kamar kost Hinata.

* * *

**(4) _Live_! - 2**

* * *

 Layar ponsel Aran dipenuhi tanda hati dan jeritan (tertulis) penonton perempuan sekarang.

 

Gin menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan tawa di belakang punggung Osamu.

 

Suna menghilang dari ruang tengah kontrakan a.k.a panggung dadakan konser nista ini; tidak ada yang tahu kapan ia pergi atau apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

 

Atsumu, di sisi lain—

 

“AAAAAAAAH MATAKU KEBAKARAN MATAKU KEBAKARAN SESEORANG TOLONG HENTIIN SAMU _STRIPTEASE LIVE_ AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!”

 

Mengabaikan kekacauan di sekitarnya, Osamu lanjut bernyanyi dan _menari_ di depan kamera. Suara dalam mendesah saat sampai di bagian, “Ah, ah, aah, menyentuh syahdu~”

 

Dengan tubuh basah kuyup sampai pinggang. Dengan rambut yang acak-acakan habis dibasahi air dan dikeringkan tanpa handuk. Dengan bulir air masih menempel, menuruni pipi, leher, hingga mendarat di daerah tulang selangka. Sambil memakai kemeja putih basah yang tidak dikancingkan, telapak tangan kiri menelusuri leher dan perlahan naik sampai kepipi.

 

Dan mulut membentuk seringaian (menggoda iman—di mata beberapa orang).

 

Jelas saja Atsumu langsung kabur dari tempat kejadian perkara.

 

Bagi para _fangirls_ yang ikut menonton tayangan, pertunjukan ini—Osamu yang lanjut dangdutan tapi dengan gerakan bak orang _striptease_ -an—adalah berkah. Kebahagiaan. Penyegar bagi mata, setelah berhari-hari terjebak mojok berdua dengan buku-buku tebal. Aran bahkan menduga sudah ada korban berjatuhan di luar sana.

 

(yang tidak ia ketahui, satu korban sudah jatuh di kost yang populer dengan sebutan Sarang Gagak)

 

_Apa kabar ibunya si Kembar liat anaknya jadi penari striptease begini, kira-kira…_

 

Di tempat yang ditandai sebagai panggung dadakan, Osamu masih lanjut mendesah, ber-‘Mandi Madu-ria.

* * *

**(5) HINATA NAK—**

* * *

Ketika Sugawara mampir ke kamar Hinata, mengingatkan kalau sudah waktunya turun makan malam, si empunya kost malah disambut dengan pemandangan mengerikan.

 

Hinata. Terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Kepala sampai pinggang terbaring di lantai. Pinggang sampai telapak kaki terbaring di kasur. Wajahnya jadi semerah tomat matang; matanya berputar-putar, jemarinya sedikit gemetaran.

 

Jelas saja, insting keibuan Sugawara langsung bertindak.

 

**.**

 

(Ennoshita yang baru pulang dari kerja sambilan nyaris menabrak gapura dusun saat mendengar jeritan horor Sugawara)

 

**.**

 

“Hinata? Hinata? Hinata! HINATA NAK KAMU KENAPA NAK JAWAB MAMA—“  
  
Tsukishima yang ‘kebetulan’ lewat menyahuti, “Hinata bukan anak kandungmu, Sugawara-san.”

 

Satu langkah panjang kemudian, Tsukishima berhasil menghindar dari lemparan bantal maut Sugawara. Tak ingin mengorbankan nyawa lebih lama, si pirang setinggi pohon kelapa segera ambil langkah seribu menuruni tangga dengan keringat dingin bercucuran.

 

Kembali ke kamar kost Hinata.

 

Sugawara masih menangis histeris, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata dalam upaya menyadarkannya kembali. Usahanya nampak berhasil, kelihatannya, karena setidaknya Hinata berhasil mengangkat tangan, menunjuk ponsel yang memainkan lagu entah apa (Sugawara merasa suara penyanyi ini lumayan familiar) di atas dipan. Gumamannya kelewat lirih; Sugawara gagal paham apa yang ia ucapkan, meski yang diucapkan Hinata hanya satu kata saja.

 

“…hamuhan…”

 

_Ini anak ngigo atau gimana?_

 

Setelah membaringkan Hinata secara layak di tempat yang aman, Sugawara pun mengecek penyebab Hinata pingsan mengenaskan begitu.

 

Dan begitu sosok Osamu yang tengah… dangdutan? _Striptease_ -an? Apapun itu, Sugawara _tidak_ _mau_ ambil pusing—muncul di layar ponsel, wajah Sugawara berubah _menyeramkan_. Saat Osamu kembali melantunkan desahan bernada erotis, ponsel di tangan Sugawara nyaris retak—jika saja Sugawara tidak ingat itu adalah ponsel baru Hinata.

 

“Bocah semprul satu ini…”

 

(di balik pintu yang masih terbuka lebar, seseorang mengabadikan momen ini sebelum akhirnya kabur demi menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Terjemahan (kasar dan gak _genah_ )**  
> * “ _MENENG O COEG_!” = kurang lebih nyuruh diam, tapi kasar; 'coeg' gak usah diterjemahin gak apa-apa kan ya uwu  
>  ** “ _MENENG SAK MENIT GAK ISO TA COEG?! NGEJAK GELUT?! MRENEO, TAK KETHAK BUNDER KON_!” = "DIAM SEMENIT GAK BISA APA?! NGAJAKIN BERANTEM?! SINI--" ( _tak kethak bunder_ itu yang sering diomelin simbah dulu tiap me kumat nakalnya wwww) 
> 
> maap gak jadi posting omake chapter sebelumnya orz maap juga kalo chapter ini humornya kerasa dipaksa orz keasyikan bikin angst ama dengerin playlist angst kubik ini orz orz orz
> 
> akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Instagram (c) yang punya /eh
> 
> Tsumu, Mas, yang sabar yak www di _HOGYA!_ Samu udah dinistain, sekarang giliran kamu yang saya nistain www /gampared
> 
> Akhir kata, _thanks for reading!_ Jejak yang pembaca sekalian tinggalkan selalu jadi penyemangat buat nulis fic-fic nista semacam ini~ /gampared(2)


End file.
